


the Third Tone

by eaintdarkside



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 수호자님의 행복을 바라며 시작하는 원작 비틀기*WARNING* 이야기가 진행되며 영화, 책(최후의 수호자)에서 나왔던 에피들이 이어지니 스포일러를 원치 않는 분은 보지 않으시는 편이 좋습니다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 긴 여정이 되겠구나... 결말까지 잘 갔으면...

은행에서 나오던 메디브는 분수대 앞에서 잠깐 걸음을 멈추었다. 달라란이라는 단어만 생각해도 지긋지긋함이 밀려왔지만, 지금은 머리가 아팠고 그는 약간의 휴식이 필요했다. 수호자는 긴 로브자락을 끌며 분수대 앞으로 다가갔다. 높은 곳에 설치된 조각에서 쏟아지는 물소리는 청량하고 경쾌하다. 남자는 느리게 숨을 내쉬며 눈을 감았다.

소원을 비는 분수. 문득 생각한다. 레인도 여기에 동전을 던졌을까. 로서는? 던졌다면 어떤 소원을 빌었을까. 사실 그건 고민의 여지도 없다. 성군인 레인이라면 나라의 안녕을 기원했을테고, 로서 역시 마찬가지다. 세 사람은 유년 시절을 함께 보냈다. 영원히 그럴거라 생각했다. 하지만 시간은 수호자를 그렇게 두지 않았고, 남자는 곧게 앞을 향해 가는 두 친우의 모습을 멀리서 바라봐야 했다. 언제부터 곁길로 빠졌는지 이젠 기억나지 않는다. 돌이킬 방법도 없다. 그저 견딜 뿐이다.

수호자는 천천히 눈꺼풀을 든다. 눈 앞엔 찬란한 햇빛에 반짝이는 물줄기가 시원하게 쏟아진다. 녹색 눈동자가 하얀 물방울의 궤적을 쫓았다. 그것은 온 아제로스를 짊어진 어깨의 무게와, 복잡한 마법 공식과, 어디에도 속하지 못하고 홀로 서야 하는 수호자의 운명을 잠시나마 잊게 해 주었다. 메디브는 주머니 속의 은화 하나를 꺼냈다.

소원의 샘 같은 건 믿지 않는다. 그건 눈 먼 자가 타지에서 목적지까지 한 번에 도착하길 바라는 것과 다를 게 없다.  
그러니 이건 단순한 혼잣말이다. 대마법사들의 힘을 물려받은 수호자가 아닌, 모든이의 두려움과 존경을 한 몸에 받는 마법사가 아닌, 인간 메디브로서. 남자는 은화를 물 속으로 던졌다.

'머릿속에서 세 가지 소리가 울리는 것을 느낍니다.  
세 번째 소리는 다른 소리에 묻혀 거의 들리지 않습니다.'

the Third Tone  
01

왜 갑자기 달라란에서의 기억이 떠올랐는지 싶다. 아마 돌아오는 길 숲에서 들은 물소리 때문일런지도 모른다. 완전히 조용해진 카라잔 내부는 계단을 밟는 소리와 끌리는 옷자락 소리가 전부였다. 모로스는 마중나오지 않았다. 바쁜일이 있나보군.

\- 더 이상 손님은 받지 않아.

5년 6개월 전. 저 말을 시작으로 사용인들이 정리되기 시작했다. 탑은 이내 비워졌다. 수 많은 방과, 연회장, 마구간은 돌볼 손길을 잃은 채 방치되었다. 지금 이 곳에 남은 건 요리사과 모로스 뿐이다. 로서와 레인이 종종 찾아왔지만 만나주지 않자 방문 횟수를 줄여갔다. 피한다고 생각하겠지. 어떻게 여기던 상관없다. 메디브가 바란 건 은둔 그 자체였다. 점차 조용해지는 탑은 그를 안정되게 해 주었다. 마치 나쁜 짓을 한 아이가 어둠 속에 몸을 웅크리고 있을 때 안도감을 느끼는 것처럼.

메디브는 천천히 계단을 오른다. 지맥을 타고 오르는 흰 마력줄기가 계단을 희미하게 비춘다.

트롤 전쟁은 많은 것을 바꾸었다. 함락 직전의 스톰윈드를 구하기 위해 해서는 안 될 선택을 했다. 후회는 없다. 사실 처음엔 기뻐했었다. 펠을 사용한 직후 자신은 여전히 메디브 그 자체였고, 이것을 컨트롤 할 수 있는 것처럼 보였으니까. 지옥마법 -펠-은 시전자를 뒤틀고 병들게 하고, 결국 모든 걸 파멸시킨다고 하지만. 결과적으로 고향은 안전해졌고, 많은 주민들과 군인들이 보호받지 않았는가. 펠이 없었다면 스톰윈드는 파괴당할 수 밖에 없었다. 그러니 이 선택은 틀리지 않았다.

남자의 마른 손이 검은 로브자락을 좀 더 세게 쥐었다.

40대 중반에 들어선 수호자는 지난 5년간 펠 연구에 매진하고 있었다. 다시 스톰윈드에 무슨 일이 생길지 모른다. 다시 아제로스에 무슨 일이 생길지 모른다. 다시 내가 사랑하는 사람들에게 무슨 일이 생길지 모른다. 고향으로 밀려드는 트롤들을 보며 한계를 느꼈던, 그 끔찍한 무력감을 두 번 다시 겪고 싶지 않았다.  
눈 앞에서 죽어가는 사람들과 고통스러워 하는 사람들을 보면서도 할 수 있는 일이 없다는 사실은, 스스로의 존재 의미에 의문을 가져왔다. 그의 어머니는 수호자의 책무를 넘겨주기 위해 자신을 임신했다. 태어나고, 자라고, 배운 모든 것들은 이 직분을 위한 것이었다. 하지만 수호자가 이 세계를 지키지 못한다면-

자신은 왜 여기 있는가.

오르던 발걸음이 잠깐 늦춰졌지만, 메디브는 눈꺼풀을 깊이 감으며 천천히 심호흡했다. 괜찮아. 독파할 수 있는 마법은 거의 다 독파했고, 남은 건 펠 뿐이다. 이걸 제대로 컨트롤 할 수만 있다면 같은 일은 겪지 않아도 돼. 비록 펠이 스스로를 좀먹고 있다는 걸 최근들어 더 강하게 느끼고 있지만 어떻게든 길을 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 펠만큼 강한 마법은 없다. 이걸 포기할 순 없었다.

탑 꼭대기에 도착하니 모로스가 컵에 차를 따르고 있었다. 오랜 시간 수호자들을 돌본 나이든 남자는 부드럽게 미소한다.

"오셨습니까."  
"자네가 보이지 않아 의아해하던 차였어."

테이블 위에 찻잔이 놓인다. 근처에 다가가니 씁쓸한 향이 올라왔다.

"노인이 되니 점점 행동이 굼뜨는군요."

익숙한 대꾸에 수호자는 흐리게 웃는다. 그런 말 하지 말게. 애정어린 대답을 하며 로브를 벗어 의자위에 걸쳐두었다. 모로스는 조용히 겉옷을 들고 아랫층의 침실로 내려간다.

자리에 앉아 오른편의 샘을 바라본다. 마치 물처럼 찰랑이는 그것은 지맥을 타고 올라온 마력을 모아둔 것이었는데, 마법을 사용할 때마다 펠에 파먹히는 메디브를 지탱해주고 있었다. 강력한 힘은 큰 댓가를 요구한다. 그리고 펠이 요구하는 것은 뻔했다. 모로스는 그가 이겨낼 수 있을것이라 이야기했다. 이겨낼 수 있을까. 수호자는 쓴 차를 천천히 마신다. 다시 몇년 전으로 돌아가 트롤들에게 공격당하는 스톰윈드의 성벽위에 서면.

메디브의 시선이 까만 로브자락 위로 떨어진다.

나는 아마 같은 선택을 할 것이다.

차를 거의 다 마셨을 때 즈음, 수호자는 이상한 낌새를 눈치챘다. 언제부터인지 몰라도 보고 있는 눈이 있다. 남자는 찻잔을 쥔 채 왼손을 들어올린다. 녹색 눈동자가 마력에 의해 하얗게 빛나고, 손 주변으로 하늘색의 원과 문양들이 빠르게 떠올랐다. 수호자는 허스키한 목소리로 말했다.

"늦은 시간의 티타임인 것 같은데."

미간을 좁힌 채 2층 안 쪽의 한 지점을 노려본다.

"초대한 적도 없었고."

감시당하는 걸 몰랐다는 게 짜증스러웠기 때문에 수호자는 가차없이 손을 뻗었다. 동시에 마치 번개처럼 번쩍이는 빛이 시선이 닿은 곳으로 날아갔다. 마력의 궤적은 오색으로 빛나는 투명한 원에 부딫혀 흡수된다. 안 쪽의 인물이 혀 차는 소리가 들려왔다. 메디브는 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 상대는 아마추어도 아니고, 어설픈 암살자도 아니다. 그렇다면 제대로 상대해야 할 것이다. 남자는 상대가 있는 지점을 쏘아보며 양 손을 들어올렸다. 낮고, 그르렁대는 듯한 주문이 위협적으로 공간에 울린다. 순간 2층으로 이어지는 계단으로 상대가 느긋이 내려왔다.

"성격이 급하군."

빈정대는 차가운 목소리. 흰색과 보라색이 섞인 긴 로브. 허리까지 오는 금발머리를 한 30대 초반의 여성. 메디브가 시전하고 있던 주문이 무엇인지 뻔히 알 텐데도 어떤 두려움이나 머뭇거림도 없었다.

"니엘라스가 널 그렇게 가르쳤을거라고 생각하진 않았다만."

메디브의 눈에서 뿜어져 나오던 빛이 사그라들었다. 순간 드러난 황망한 표정은 이내 빠르게 사라지고 그 자리엔 날카로운 얼굴의 수호자가 남았다.

"여긴 무슨 일로 오셨습니까."

말미가 존칭어로 바뀌었지만 억양은 서늘했다. 에이그윈은 입으로만 미소 지었다.

"글쎄. 뭐라고 생각해."  
"질문은 이 쪽에서 했습니다."

같은 녹색 눈동자. 메디브는 여성을 똑바로 바라보며 말을 이었다.

"어머니."

여성이 얇은 입술을 끌어올렸다.

"네 입에서 그 단어가 나올거라 기대 안했는데. 적어도 혈육으로 인정해주니 고맙구나."  
"그래서, 목적은."

조용한 질문에 그녀는 느긋이 책장의 책들을 뒤적이기 시작했다. 메디브의 아랫턱이 딱딱해진다. 에이그윈은 몇 권의 책과 필사본 두어권을 꺼내 아들이 앉아있던 테이블 위에 던졌다. 큰 소리와 함께 책들이 흩어진다. 수호자의 눈가가 좁혀졌다.

"좋은 연구를 하던데."

펠을 다루는 책들.

"몇년 전 네가 스톰윈드의 아이돌이 되었다기에 방문했었지. 얼마나 잘 배웠는지 궁금했거든."

그녀가 왼쪽 눈썹을 으쓱인다.

"근데 펠을 썼더구나. 넌 문제를 해결한 것이 아니라 문제를 만들었어."

즉시 반박하려는 것을 한 손을 들어 막는다. 에이그윈은 메디브를 똑바로 쏘아보며 말을 이었다.

"모든 마법사들이 펠의 유혹을 받아. 쉽게 떨쳐내는 자도 있지만 너처럼 유혹당하기도 하지. 보통은 펠에 먹혀 주변와 스스로를 파괴하지만 드물게 그것을 견뎌내는 사람도 있고. 넌 내 힘을 물려 받았으니 잘 버티고, 더 이상의 멍청한 짓은 하지 않을거라 생각했는데."

여성이 턱 끝으로 테이블 위의 책들을 가리켰다.

"저건 뭐지."

어둠속에 가라앉은 눈동자가 도전적으로 전 수호자를 응시한다.

"펠에서 벗어나려고 하는게 아니라 도리어 파고들어?"

메디브는 대꾸하지 않았다. 에이그윈이 재차 다그친다.

"수호자의 직분을 줬더니 제멋대로 구는구나."

차분한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 하지만 기저에 깔린 것은 날카로운 얼음같았다.

"원하지도 않던 걸 디밀고 뭐라는지 모르겠군요."

허스키한 목소리가 이어진다.

"내가 언제 수호자가 되고 싶다고 이야기 한 적 있었습니까? 날 밴 건 순전히 일을 떠넘길 누군가가 필요했던 거고, 내 의견 같은건 생각도 안 했을텐데요. 그래놓고 왈가왈부 할 자격이 당신에게 있는지 궁금하군요."

에이그윈은 무표정으로 메디브를 응시했다.

"그래도 나름 최선을 다하려 애쓰고 있는데 말입니다. 여러 번 문제를 해결했고 왕국을 구했습니다. 강한 힘을 얻기 위해 모든 마법을 연구했고요."  
"그래서 펠을 사용했다?"

수호자가 눈가를 좁혔다. 그는 위협적으로 낮게 지껄였다.

"그게 펠이던 뭐던 당신이 무슨 상관이지. 스톰윈드는 안전하고 왕도 무사해."

전 수호자의 입술이 길게 당겨졌다. 누가봐도 그녀는 비웃고 있었다.

"그 안전이 과연 얼마나 갈까. 네가 이렇게까지 머저리인줄 알았다면 직분을 넘기는 짓은 하지 않았을텐데."  
"그럼 도로 가져가시죠."

낮은 대꾸와 함께 메디브의 눈이 하얗게 빛난다. 마력으로 인한 공기의 일렁임으로 수호자의 머리칼이 흩날린다. 어두운 공간을 울리는 허스키한 시전음. 남자의 손에서 빠르게 뻗어나온 빛줄기가 위협적으로 여성을 향해 날아가고, 전 수호자는 마법을 튕겨냈다. 촛불들이 심하게 흔들리다 꺼진다. 남은 건 2층 안 쪽을 비추는 몇 개 뿐이었다. 어둠속에서 서늘하게 빛나는 원과 기호들이 섬득하게 떠올랐다. 메디브는 분노를 실어 강력한 비전 파동을 재차 날렸다. 빠르게 보호마법을 만들어낸 에이그윈이 양 손을 들어올렸다. 반격하지 않으면 틈을 벌릴 수 없을터였다. 주문을 외는 차분하지만 냉정한 목소리가 흘러나온다. 그녀의 두 눈을 매꾼 빛이 더 밝게 빛나고, 여성의 주변에 환영들이 떠올랐다.

"실망스럽군."

메디브가 웃었다. 창백한 손 주변으로 떠오른 복잡한 기호들.

"아니면 일부러 시간을 끄는 건가?"  
"오만은 실패로 이어지지."

에이그윈의 환영들이 즉시 그를 공격했다. 사방에서 날아오는 비전마력에 남자는 한 손으로 실드를 두르고 본체를 노려봤다. 그러더니 잠깐 눈을 감고 무언가를 떨쳐내듯 고개를 젓는다. 깊이 감겼던 눈꺼풀이 열린다. 그 너머엔 파랗게 빛나는 분노만 있었다.

"내가 왜 펠을 사용한다고 생각해."

메디브가 반대편 손을 들어올렸다. 아까와는 다른 문양이 떠올랐다. 샘 주변에 강력한 폭풍이 불기 시작한다. 에이그윈은 흩날리는 머리카락 사이로 메디브가 주문을 완성하고 있는 걸 관찰하듯 바라봤다. 그는 명백히 다른 사람처럼 보였다.

"이것만큼 완벽한 마법은 찾을 수 없었거든."  
"널 망칠거야."

그녀 역시 양 손을 힘을 줬다. 어떻게든 시간을 더 끌어야 했다.

"그게 문제가 되나?"

주변은 거센 바람으로 거의 엉망이었다. 주변을 날아다니는 종잇 조각들과 책들, 뒤집어진 가구. 그녀는 정신을 집중하려 애쓰며 대꾸했다.

"아제로스를 파괴하게 두지 않아."

메디브의 왼쪽 눈썹이 으쓱한다. 남자는 부드럽게 미소지었지만 두 눈에서 뿜어져나오는 마력의 빛으로 기괴하게 보였다. 그가 낮게 대꾸했다.

"파괴하다니."

수호자의 양 손 사이에서 강력한 마력의 파장이 충돌한다. 점차 거리를 벌리며 드러나는 거대한 힘. 에이그윈은 거의 다 왔음을 느꼈다.

"그저 펠로 뒤덮을 뿐이지."

남자의 손이 자신을 향해 뻗어지는 것을 느낀 순간 에이그윈은 온 힘을 다해 얼음방벽을 둘렀다. 지금 남자가 펠을 사용했다는 걸 알았기 때문이다. 순간 메디브의 몸이 왼쪽으로 기울었다. 남자의 안광이 옅어지고, 미간을 찌푸렸다. 눈을 꾹 감았다 다시 열지만 현기증이 오는지 비틀거리다 한 손으로 벽을 짚었다. 에이그윈은 자신을 향해 달려들려 애쓰는 축축하고 섬득한 마법을 느낀다. 그녀는 필사적으로 얼음방벽을 유지하기 위해 애썼다. 이것이 아니면 방법이 없었다. 젠장, 차에 약을 좀 더 타자고 할 걸.

이윽고 수호자의 손가락 끝이 힘없이 기운다. 주문이 끊기고, 메디브는 벽을 디딘 채 쓰러지지 않기 위해 애썼다. 에이그윈을 향해 벌레처럼 날아들던 마력 줄기들이 점차 옅어졌다. 그녀는 문자 그대로의 얼음 속에서 이를 악 물고 현 수호자를 노려봤다. 남자의 눈에 의문이 스미고 이내 힘없이 감긴다. 까만 로브에 둘러싸인 몸이 부딪히는 소리와 함께 바닥으로 스러지고 에이그윈의 방벽도 한계치를 지나 사라졌다. 여성은 온 몸을 얼리는 한기에 진저리치며 무릎 꿇었다. 숨을 헐떡이는데 바지런한 걸음이 옆에 와 멈췄다.

"괜찮습니까, 마그나."

에이그윈은 파랗게 언 입술을 떨며 짓씹듯 내뱉었다.

"그 빌어먹을 마그나 소린 그만 두지 않을래? 담요 좀 가져다 줘."

갈색 담요를 두르고 따뜻한 코코아를 마시며 에이그윈이 짓씹듯 내뱉었다.

"메디브에게 안 될거라 생각했지만, 이 정도 밖에 못 버틸 줄은 몰랐어."

메디브는 2층 한 켠에 준비된 침대에 누워 있었다. 주변은 엉망진창이었는데 이 난장판을 정돈하려면 족히 4-5일은 걸릴 걸 생각하니 없던 두통이 생기는 기분이다. 모로스는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다.

"수호자님은 이제 괜찮으신겁니까."  
"제어가 잘 듣는다면."

에이그윈이 턱으로 쓰러진 혈육을 가리킨다. 그녀는 막 메디브의 왼쪽 손목에 마력제어구를 끼운 참이었다.

"장담은 못해. 하지만 어느 정도 통제는 될 거야."

긴 손가락을 들어 피로한 눈꺼풀을 꾹꾹 누른다. 마력을 거의 다 소진했다. 단 한 번의 공격을 막는데에 어마어마한 장벽이 필요했다. 수호자의 힘은 우습게 볼 것이 못 되었다. 그래서 가디언들은 경외와 두려움의 대상이 된다. 그가 펠에 물들었다면 온 아제로스의 앞 날은 불보듯 뻔했다. 그녀는 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.

"왜 키린 토에 보고하지 않았지."

모로스는 수호자 위로 시트를 끌어 올리며 조용히 대꾸했다.

"이겨내실 수 있으리라 믿었습니다."  
"이겨내고 있는 걸로 보였어?"

남자는 두어번 눈꺼풀을 깜빡인다. 에이그윈이 의자에 등을 깊이 기댔다.

"자네 마음을 이해 못 하는 건 아니야. 키린 토라니 나라도 지긋지긋하니까. 하지만 메디브는 수호자야. 그에게 어떤 힘이 있는지 잘 알잖아."  
"이제 어떻게 할 생각입니까."  
"키린 토와 스톰윈드에 보고해야지."  
"마그나."

다급하게 에이그윈을 부르는 소리에 그녀가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"모로스. 나 그거 싫어하는 거 알면서 일부러 그러는거지? 그리고 나 수호자 아니거든."  
"메디브님은 아무 잘못도 없으십니다. 그분은 그저 세상을 구하고 싶으셨을 뿐입니다."  
"잘 알고 있어, 모로스. 너무 잘 알아. 나 역시 같은 고민을 했으니까. 하지만 그 길을 펠에서 찾아선 안돼. 너무 늦으면 모두 죽게 될 거야. 모두 다."

영민한 녹색 눈동자가 쓰러진 수호자를 바라본다. 그녀가 천천히 말을 이었다.

"저 아인 강하니 견딜 수 있겠지. 하지만 마력을 사용하면 할수록 펠에 먹히는 속도가 빨라지는 것 같아. 그러니 되도록 마법은 사용하지 못하게 하고 펠을 빼낼 방법을 찾아야겠어."  
"찾기 힘들겁니다."

대답은 예상 못한 곳에서 나왔다. 에이그윈은 침대로 시선을 돌린다. 메디브가 천천히 눈꺼풀을 열었다. 마력의 샘에서 스미는 빛과 흔들리는 촛불 아래 초록색 눈동자는 검게 어두워져 있었다. 특유의 긁히는 듯한 목소리가 말을 이었다.

"펠에 대해 연구하며 그것도 함께 알아봤는데 찾을 수 없었습니다. 그래서 다들 쉬 손대지 못했던거겠죠."  
"언제부터 깨 있었지."  
"당신이 키린 토 이야기를 할 때부터."

고통스러운 듯 낮은 신음소리를 흘리며 메디브가 상체를 일으켰다. 모로스가 물잔을 가져다 준다. 수호자는 느리게 그것을 삼켰다. 협탁에 빈 잔을 올린다. 밀려난 소맷자락 너머 왼쪽 손목에 섬세한 장식이 들어간 두꺼운 팔찌가 걸려 있었다. 메디브는 그것이 무엇인지 즉시 이해한 것 같았다. 시선이 그것에 박혀 있는데 에이그윈이 자리에서 일어났다.

"네가 무슨 짓을 했는지 기억해?"

눈꺼풀이 깜빡이고, 수호자는 고개를 돌려 아래층을 내려다 봤다. 샘 인근은 엉망이었다. 창백한 얼굴이 전 수호자를 향한다. 메디브의 눈은 지쳐보였다.

"반쯤은."  
"어디부터 기억이 없지?"

남자는 피로한 시선을 에이그윈에게서 떼지 않은 채 천천히 말을 이었다.

"당신과 대화하고 화냈던 것 까진 기억하지만, 이후의 일은 모르겠군요. 우리가 전력으로 부딪혔다면 카라잔이 거의 다 부서졌을텐데."

에이그윈이 왼쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

"그래. 네가 전력으로 상대했다면 나는 지금쯤 여기 있지 못했겠지."  
"무슨 일이 벌어진겁니까."  
"대화 도중 네가 펠에 먹혔고, 날 공격했다. 모로스의 차에 수면제를 넣지 않았다면 난 죽었을테고."

수호자는 이마를 짚으며 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다. 흘러내린 머리카락 사이로 침통한 음성이 새어나왔다.

"가끔... 가끔 내가 뭘 했는지 기억하지 못할때가 있습니다."  
"이 세계를 파괴할 수 있는 힘을 가진 자의 입에서 나올 소리는 아니군."

에이그윈의 질책이 그를 찔렀다. 메디브는 마른 손을 내려 시트를 쥐었다. 그는 자신의 몸에 흐르던 마력이 마치 좁은 병을 통과하는 것처럼 막혀 제대로 순환되지 못함을 느낀다. 전 수호자와의 일전으로 줄어든 마력이 구속구로 인해 더 제약받고 있었다. 모든 것이 메디브를 지치게 했다.

"이제 어쩔 생각입니까.'

에이그윈이 대꾸했다.

"키린 토와 스톰윈드에 보고해야지."

수염에 가려진 얇은 입술이 안으로 말려든다. 수호자의 마른 손이 좀 더 시트를 잡아 쥐었다. 마법사는 자신의 마력을 점검한다. 샘에 들어가 회복하지 않는 이상 에이그윈과 두 번째 전투를 할 수는 없을 것 같았다. 거기까지 생각한 메디브는 스스로의 생각에 당황한 듯 고개를 들었다. 눈 앞엔 자신과 똑같은 눈동자를 자신 여성이 그를 조용히 바라보고 있었다.


	2. Chapter 2

오후에 있을 수업이 취소되었다. 무슨 일이라도 생긴게 아니냐며 다른 견습생들이 낮은 목소리로 대화한다. 카드가는 자리에서 일어나 두꺼운 책과 빈 양피지를 챙겨 조용히 강의실을 나왔다. 수업이 취소되던 없어지던 이젠 알바 아니라는 생각까지 드는 걸 보니 마음이 어느 정도 결정된 것 같다. 바쁜 걸음으로 움직이는 대마법사들의 로브자락이 복도 안 쪽으로 사라진다. 청년은 방금 자신을 흘끗 보고 지나간 나이 지긋한 남성의 시선이 짧게 구겨진 걸 보고 천천히 걸음을 멈추었다.

시선을 오른편으로 돌린다. 탁 트인 창 너머 새파란 하늘이 지나가고, 그 아래 구름이 안개처럼 깔려있다. 지식의 전당. 마법사의 성소. 조언자들의 도시. 허공에 떠 고고히 지상을 내려다보는 달라란. 하지만 지금 카드가에게 있어 이 곳은 감옥에 가장 흡사한 장소가 되었다.

떠나야겠다는 생각이 들었던 건 반년쯤 되었다. 그 결심이 폐부에 심기고, 체념이 마음에 스미고, 좌절이 더해지고, 뿌리 내려 자라기까지 시간이 필요했다. 긴 바람이 분다. 서늘한 궤적이 진한 갈색 머리카락을 도닥였다. 청년은 멀리 시선을 던졌다.

6살때 키린 토에 바쳐졌다. 대단한 가문의 영예였다. 그 이후로 부모님을 다신 볼 수 없었다. 어린 동생들도. 하지만 견뎌야 한다고 생각했다. 수호자의 삶은 녹록치 않을 것이었다. 이 세계를 지탱해야 하는 것에 더해 스스로를 격리한다. 수호자는 카라잔 탑에 홀로 지냈다. 평생 결혼도 할 수 없다. 차기 수호자가 나타나면, 교육하고, 힘을 물려주고, 떠난다.

800년 이상 수호자로 살아온 마그나 에이그윈님이나, 그분의 아들로 어마어마한 힘을 물려받은 현재의 수호자 메디브님을 생각하면 절로 고개를 젓게 된다. 그들의 활약상은 구전으로, 책으로 떠돌았다. 평범한 사람이 할 수 없는 큰 일들을 해냈다.

가장 최근의 이야기는 그거였다. 메디브님이 스톰윈드를 침공한 트롤들을 막은 것. 카드가는 그 무용담을 자주 들었다. 아무리 들어도 질리지 않았다. 늘 가슴이 뛰었다. 함락 직전까지 몰린 스톰윈드에 나타난 수호자가 트롤의 절반을 죽이고 그들을 몰아낸 것. 죽음을 각오하고 있던 사람들은 환호했다. 수호자의 강력함을. 그가 자신들을 지켜주는 것을. 듣기로는 스톰윈드 광장에 수호자님의 동상이 있다고 했다.

카드가는 쓸쓸히 웃는다. 그것을 보러 갈 날이 머지 않았다. 스톰윈드에 가면 수호자님의 동상을 가까이서 볼 수 있는 곳에 방을 잡자. 그곳에서 내가 할 수 있는 일을 하자. 달라란을 떠나는 걸 슬퍼할 필요는 없을 것이다. 느리게 흘러가는 구름의 끝자락을 까만 눈동자가 쫓는다.

애시당초 키린 토는 내게 맞는 옷이 아니었어.

카드가는 몸을 돌려 자신의 방으로 향했다. 부드러운 신발이 매끄러운 대리석 바닥을 디디며 소리냈다.

공부는 좋았지만 어딘가가 맞지 않았다. 마치 굴곡 하나가 부족한 퍼즐처럼, 멀리서 보면 일부처럼 보였지만 가까이 다가가면 그렇지 않았다. 카드가는 배움을 사랑했다. 키린 토는 모든 배움을 허락하지 않았다. 카드가는 숨겨진 지식을 찾으려 노력했다. 키린 토는 많은 것을 숨겼다. 덕분에 청년은 키린 토에서 슬슬 눈 밖에 나는 중이었다. 견습생은 넓은 복도를 돌아 좁은 통로로 향한다. 안 쪽 세번째 문이 그의 거처였다.

사실 수호자로서의 생을 꿈꾸지 않은 것은 아니다. 카드가는 유망한 청년이었다. 배운 것을 잘 흡수했고, 오랫동안 기억했다. 메모하고 정리하는 습관이 있었고, 효과적인 질문을 하는 법도 알았다. 청년은 닫힌 문을 연다. 경첩에 기름이 부족했는지 끼이익 하는 소리가 난다. 작은 창문으로 스며드는 부족한 빛. 뒷손으로 문을 닫는다. 달칵. 소리와 함께 모든 것에서 단절된다.

내가 수호자가 된다면 메디브님처럼 할 수 있을까.

까만 눈동자가 거의 텅 비어버린 방을 둘러본다. 청년은 손쉽게 '아니'라고 답할 수 있었다. 그럴 자신은 없다. 힘을 얻는다면 그분의 흉내는 낼 수 있을런지 모른다. 하지만 자신은 이미 유년시절의 대부분을 갇혀 보냈고, 가족에게서 떨어졌으며, 달라란에 아침부터 밤까지 앉아 마법 다루는 법만 배웠을 뿐이다. 기꺼워하는 이도 있고 소중한 벗도 있다. 하지만 가족의 사랑조차 경험해보지 못한 이에게 세상을 지키라고 한다면...

청년은 거의 빈 책장에 손을 올렸다. 손 끝에 입문서의 거친 표면이 닿았다.

...마음으로부터 지키고 싶은 기분이 들까. 허울뿐인 수호자가 되지 않을까. 내가 할 수 있는 일일까.

이 생각이 든 이후부터는 과연 뜬구름 잡는 이야기였다. 키린 토는 카드가에게 답답하게 굴었고, 달라란을 떠나면 돌아갈 집도 없었다. 키린 토에 바쳐지는 건 대단한 영예지만 쫓겨나는 건 수치스러운 일인 탓이다. 청년은 언젠가부터 수호자를 만드는 시스템에 의구심을 가지고 있었다. 가족과 함께 하지 못하고, 소속감이라고는 스승과 책들이 전부인 사람들에게 저 아래 살고 있는 신민들의 마음을 헤아리고 그들의 전면에 서라는 요구는 간혹 터무니없이 느껴졌다. 홀로 전장에 서라는 것 역시 마찬가지였다. 물론 지금까지의 수호자들은 잘 해왔다. 에이그윈은 노화방지 마법을 걸고 800년이 넘는 시간동안 세계를 위해 고군분투 했다. 메디브의 삶 역시 다를 게 없다. 카드가는 그 지점에서 수호자들을 깊이 존경했다. 그 변함없는 충절과 품위와 고결함. 자신이 그분들께 터럭만큼의 힘이 되어드릴 수 있다면 지닌 모든 마력을 다 쥐어짜내도 좋았다. 하지만 스스로가 그 자리에 선다는 건 어불성설처럼 느껴졌다.

이젠 됐어. 처음부터 다시 시작해보자.

가족도, 친구도, 아무것도 없는 빈 공간에서의 시작.  
하지만 감당못할 일을 홀로 떠안을 불안을 안고 사는 것보다는 나을 것이다. 카드가는 책장을 찬찬히 살폈다. 빌렸던 책은 모두 돌려주었고, 키린 토에서 지급한 책과 빈 양피지, 필기구는 박스 안에 잘 모아두었다.

청년은 고개를 들어 좁은 창을 본다. 색이 입혀진 유리너머 희뿌연 하늘이 보인다. 딱 한 번 수호자를 만난 적이 있었다. 아니, 만났다는 표현은 과하다. 카드가는 그저 공기의 방 입구에서 나오는 메디브를 멀리서 본 것이 전부였다. 까마귀 깃털이 달린 로브를 입고 미간을 찌푸린 채 아래층으로 향하던 모습을 본 순간 문자 그대로 숨이 멎는 기분이었다. 누가 알려주지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 저 분은 수호자님이었다. 세계를 지키는 분. 카라잔의 주인. 베일에 싸인 대마법사. 로브의 긴 뒷자락이 계단 너머 사라진 후에야 카드가는 정신을 차렸다. 멍청한 얼굴이 되어 오른쪽, 왼쪽을 바라보다 황급히 계단 아래로 달려가 보았지만 메디브의 모습은 어디에도 없었다. 그제서야 후회가 밀려왔다. 한 마디라도 건네볼 걸. 너무 존경하고 있다고. 경애하고 있다고. 꼭 한 번 뵙고 싶었다고. 당신을 목표로 힘겹게 지금까지 달려왔다고 이야기해 볼걸. 하지만 그런 말들은 메디브에게 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 것일테다. 수호자님을 존경하지 않는 마법사는 없었고, 그분을 한 번이라도 만나길 소원하는 사람은 지천에 널렸으니까.

청년은 말린 양피지 끝을 손 끝으로 부비며 쓰게 웃는다. 그래도 혹시 알아. 스톰윈드에 가면 그 분을 우연히라도 뵐 수 있을지. 스톰윈드는 메디브의 고향이었고, 남자는 유년기를 그 곳에서 보냈다. 스톰윈드 사령관인 로서와 국왕 레인은 수호자의 가까운 친우라고 알려져 있다. 그러니 운이 좋다면. 아주 운이 좋다면 그 분의 옷자락 끝이라도 한 번 쯤 더 볼 수 있을지 모른다.

카드가는 박스 안에 그동안 열심히 필사해둔 두루마리를 넣었다. 그 안엔 밖에 나가 먹고 살기위한 작은 기술들이 적혀 있었다. 마법 각인을 하는 법, 약초들의 성분과 배합법, 연금술사에게 필요한 재료목록...

 

솔직히 에이그윈은 키린 토에 이 사실을 보고하고 싶지 않았다. 그녀는 속으로 키린 토에 대해 생각할때 앞이나 뒤에 '빌어먹을'이나 '망할' 같은 수식어를 붙였기 때문이다. 그들은 늙었고, 고집셌고, 무능력하고, 말만 많았다. 하지만 메디브를 수호자로 임명한 곳은 키린 토였고 그 뒷수습 역시 키린 토에서 한다. 그녀는 절차를 따르기로 했다.

공기의 방에 선 전 수호자는 예상한 답변이 튀어나왔을 때 어이없어서 웃고 싶어졌다. 이 (자칭) 고명하고 대단하고 위대한 왕국의 조언자들은 메디브에게서 수호자의 힘을 빼앗고 그를 달라란에 감금하겠다고 했기 때문이었다. 에이그윈은 비틀려 올라간 입술로 그들을 똑바로 노려보며 차갑게 대꾸했다.

"당신들에게 그럴 권한은 없소."

그녀의 답변에 일제히 말이 쏟아졌다.

"수호자가 지옥마법에 물들었는데 그럼 어쩌란 겁니까?"  
"왕국들이 이 사실을 알게되면 키린 토를 비난할 겁니다."  
"수호자를 임명한 건 키린 토입니다."  
"그냥 두면 안 됩니다. 그럼 이 일을 누가 책임집니까."

에이그윈이 한 발자국 앞으로 나섰다. 그녀의 목소리는 강인하고 힘이 있었다.

"내가 지지."

6명의 대마법사가 서로를 바라보며 웅성거린다.

"메디브를 차기 수호자로 내세운 것도, 그 아이에게 이 짐을 지운 것도 나요. 그러니 수호자의 백업도 그 아이가 회복되도록 돕는 것도 모두 내가 책임지겠소. 당신들은 절차에 따라 임명했을 뿐이지 지정된 수호자의 힘을 강제로 빼앗을 권한까진 없소. 선을 명확히 그으시오."  
"하지만 수호자보다 강력한 마법사는 없습니다."

반박은 조금 작은 목소리로 나왔다. 그녀가 메디브를 컨트롤 할 수 없다는 뜻을 돌려 말한 것이다. 에이그윈은 눈동자만 돌려 상대를 쏘아봤다. 혈색 좋은 입술에 빈정거림이 묻어났다.

"800년간 수호자 생활을 놀면서 한 줄 아나? 공중도시에 숨어 아무것도 안하는 당신들보다야 낫겠지."

대놓고 드러낸 모욕에 6인의 의회 모두 허옇게 질렸다.

"수호자가 잘못되면 내 목숨과 바꾸어서라도 막을거요. 그러니 카라잔과 메디브에게 상관마시오. 당신들의 애완동물로 얌전히 지내준 세월을 생각하면 그 정도의 요구는 과하지 않으니."

그 누구도 반박하지 못했다. 이 상황에 메디브를 강제로 끌어오자니 그럴 능력이 되지 않았고, 전 수호자가 나서서 막고 있으니 명분도 마뜩치 않다. 에이그윈은 여전히 존경받는 대마법사였다. 그들은 고개를 숙일 수 밖에 없었다. 조용해진 공기의 방을 둘러보며 에이그윈은 자신의 요구가 관철되었음을 깨달았다. 그녀는 지체없이 등을 돌렸다. 메디브의 팔에 구속구를 채운게 지난 밤이다. 카라잔의 상황을 정비하고 메디브가 구축한 보호마법을 확인하고 달라란에 도착한 게 오후. 이제 스톰윈드로 떠나야 한다. 시간이 없었다. 계단을 향해 움직이다 여성이 멈추었다.

"하나 더."

딱딱한 음성에 6인의 의회가 움찔했다.

"수호자의 현 상태에 대한 이야기가 새어나가지 않게 주의하시오. 이미 혼란을 향해 한 발 디뎠는데 모든 이를 끌어들일 순 없소."

말을 마친 에이그윈이 계단 아래로 사라졌다.

막 복도를 돌아 나가려는데 다급한 발소리가 따라왔다. 안토니다스였다. 노인은 에이그윈이 멈춰서자 그녀의 앞으로 다가가 조심스레 질문했다.

"수호자는 지금 누구와 지내고 있습니까?"

운은 떼는 느낌이 좋지 않다. 그녀는 속으로 지긋지긋한 노인네들을 외치며 차분히 대꾸했다.

"모로스와 지내는 것 같더군."  
"다른 사용인은 모두 내보낸겁니까?"

에이그윈은 긴 금발머리를 쓸어올렸다. 무슨 말이 나올지 예상된 탓이다. 그녀는 굳은 얼굴로 대답했다.

"그런 것 같소."  
"혼자 지내는 것보단 곁에 수발들 이를 두는게 낫지 않겠습니까."

전 수호자의 얼굴에 즉시 냉소가 스몄다. 짐작한대로 메디브 곁에 감시자를 두겠다고 이야기하고 있는 것이다.

"메디브는 번거로워하겠지만, 그 아이는 분명 도움이 될 겁니다. 수호자 견습생이고, 메디브를 무척 경애하고 있으니까요."

안토니다스는 말을 아끼기 위해 애썼다. 보내려는 견습생이 메디브에게 지대한 관심이 있고, 그를 몹시 우러러본다는 말에는 한치의 거짓도 없었다. 다만, 그 견습은 좀 문제가 있었다. 지나치게 호기심이 많았고, 키린 토와 의견이 맞지 않는다. 버리는 카드라면 카라잔에 보내도 나쁘지 않을 것이다. 카드가가 명예와 지위에 관심이 많다면 (그럴 가능성은 낮아 보이지만) 메디브의 상황에 대해 상세히 보고 할 것이고, 그렇지 않다 하더라도 상관없었다. 감시의 눈을 하나라도 더 카라잔에 심어 수호자를 견제할 수 있다면 그걸로 충분했다. 그 아이가 제어가 된다면 좋겠지만 그리되지 않고 죽어도 상관없을테다. 정말 중요한 인력은 달라란에 얼마든지 있다.

에이그윈은 바닥을 수놓은 보라색과 은색의 복잡한 문양을 노려봤다. 자신은 메디브 대신에 수호자의 일을 백업해야했다. 메디브의 마력을 억제하고는 있지만 그게 어디까지 소용있을지 알지 못한다. 감시자가 붙으면 안전상 좋을 것이다. 혹여 메디브가 펠에 완전히 먹히면 최소한의 방어선은 되겠지. 수호자 견습생이니까 그 정도의 능력은 될 것이다.

그에겐 도움이 필요했다. 직접적인 도움도, 간적접인 도움도. 여성이 고개를 들어 눈을 마주한다.

"그 아인 어딨나."

 

스톰윈드의 알현실에 갑자기 밝은 빛이 번쩍였다. 무표정한 얼굴로 고개를 들어 국왕을 똑바로 바라보는 여성과 그 뒤에 서서 큰 눈을 꿈뻑거리는 젊은이. 즉시 두 사람을 향해 창 끝이 겨눠졌다. 누구냐! 하는 외침과 함께 레인 곁에 서 있던 로서는 허리춤의 칼을 뽑아들었다. 에이그윈은 단상위의 두 남자를 바라보고 의미심장하게 미소지었다.

"실례가 많군."

언제라도 달려들 준비를 하고 있는데 레인이 자리에서 일어났다. 국왕은 그녀를 자세히 바라봤다. 저 눈. 어디선가 본 적이 있었다. 그리고 그 누군가에게 생각이 닿았을 때 에이그윈은 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

"내가 누군지 알아보겠소?"  
"제대로 알아뵈었는지 모르겠습니다. 부디 주변을 위해 본인을 밝혀주십시오."

레인이 갑작스런 불청객을 존대하는 것에 로서가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 사령관은 왕을 돌아본다. 에이그윈이 정중히 오른손을 가슴 위에 올렸다가 내렸다.

"잘 알아보셨군. 에이그윈이라고 하오."

로서의 투명한 눈이 크게 열렸다. 레인이 계단 아래로 내려간다. 경비병들이 즉시 뒤로 물러섰다.

"메디브의 모친이시죠. 이전 수호자셨고요. 여긴 어쩐일이십니까."  
"사람들을 물려주겠소?"

사령관은 자신도 떠나야 하는지 확신하지 못했다. 에이그윈이라면 대단히 전설적인 인물이다. 그러고 보니 저 흐린 초록색 눈동자는 메디브의 것과 거의 흡사했다. 작은 얼굴 골격과 예민해보이는 표정도. 그저 괴리감이 있다면 그녀가 메디브 보다 5-6살은 더 어려보인다는 점이었다. 로서는 레인을 바라본다. 나도 갈까? 하는 질문이 눈동자에 써 있었다. 에이그윈이 그를 보고 미소짓는다.

"남아도 좋소, 사령관."

자신이 누구인지 밝히지 않았는데 여성은 정확히 호칭했다. 로서는 머쓱한 얼굴이 되어 레인 곁에 섰다.

"여기는 키린 토의 카드가라고 하오. 메디브를 돕기위해 함께 움직이고 있지. 카드가."  
"처음 뵙겠습니다, 전하. 사령관님."

에이그윈 뒤편에 서 있던 젊은 마법사가 엉성하게 고개를 숙였다. 차분하게 말하려 애쓰고 있지만 긴장한 티가 났다. 그녀는 견습생에게 다시 등을 돌렸다.

"메디브에게 문제가 생겼소."

네 사람만 남은 알현실에 에이그윈의 냉정한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 카드가는 이미 설명을 들었는지 표정 변화가 없었지만 레인과 로서는 즉시 미간을 일그러트렸다.

"두 분은 지옥마법에 대해 알고 계시는지."

국왕이 로서를 바라본다. 사령관은 고개를 짧게 저었다.

"대단히 강력하고 위험한 마법이지. 그 아이는 수호자의 책무에 짓눌리고 있었던 것 같소. 결국 펠에 손을 댔고." 두 쌍의 걱정스러운 눈을 바라보며 에이그윈이 말을 이었다. "그것에 물들었소."  
"메디브에게 무슨 일이 생긴겁니까?"  
"펠은 시전자를 타락시키지. 메디브는 지금 수호자의 직분을 수행할 수 없는 상태요."

두 사람은 충격받은 얼굴이었다. 에이그윈이 질문했다.

"메디브를 마지막으로 본 건?"

레인이 로서를 바라봤다. 서로의 기억을 더듬으려 시도하고 있었다.

"한... 5년은 넘은 것 같습니다. 6년인가?"

로서가 받았다.

"6년까지 되진 않았습니다. 몇 번 찾아갔지만 만나주지 않았죠. 서신을 보내도 답장이 없었고요." 사령관은 말 끝을 흐리더니 머리를 헝클어트렸다. "처음엔 그냥 그러려니 했습니다. 워낙..." 로서가 오른손을 흔들었다. "여행을 자주 다녀서요. 하지만 계속해서 탑에 없다고 이야기를 듣고 있자니 메디브가 저희를 피하는 건 아닐까 하는 생각이 들더군요. 그리고 나서는 찾아가는 걸 포기했습니다." 남자는 잠깐 숨을 멈추었고 후회가 가득한 목소리를 냈다. "이렇게... 오래 홀로 두는 게 아니었는데..."  
"지금 메디브는 평소처럼 마법을 사용할 수 없소. 그 아이에게 구속구를 걸었거든."

레인은 그 이야기에 놀랐는지 거의 반쯤 호소하는 목소리를 냈다.

"메디브에게... 아니, 꼭 그렇게 해야 합니까? 키린 토의 도움을 받을 수는 없을까요?"

왕이 생각한 구속구가 뭔지 감이 온 에이그윈은 소리없이 미소지었다. 역시 이들은 메디브의 친구였다. 수호자가 잘못된 선택을 한 것을 비방하거나, 힘을 빼앗아야 한다고 주장하는 게 아니라 그를 돌보지 못함을 후회하고, 신변을 걱정했다. 에이그윈은 자신이 제대로 찾아왔음을 깨달았다. 그녀는 고개를 저었다.

"그 아일 의자에 묶거나 천장에 매달아 두었다는 뜻이 아니오. 손목에 마력이 집중된 팔찌를 걸어두었을 뿐이지." 안도한 왕을 보며 에이그윈이 말을 이었다. "그리고 키린 토나 나나 펠에 물든 수호자를 도울 방법은 없소. 펠에 대한 연구는 미비하고 그것에 대한 전문가적인 지식을 가진이 역시 찾기 힘들지. 메디브가 탑에 머물며 스스로를 제어하기 위해 애쓰는 동안 나는 펠을 빼낼 방법을 찾아 다녀야 하오. 그래서 여기 온 거고."  
"저희가 할 수 있는 일이 있다면 알려주십시오. 모두 하겠습니다. 메디브는 줄곧 수호자의 직분에 충실했고, 잃어선 안 되는 소중한 친우입니다."

내부를 꿰뚫어 보는 듯한 녹색 눈동자가 레인에게 닿았다. 국왕은 입안이 마름을 느낀다. 타국의 왕들을 만날때도 긴장하는 일이 없었는데 에이그윈은 어딘지 모를 위압감이 느껴졌다. 800년 이상 수호자로 살아왔다는 이야기가 새삼 떠오른다.

"그대들이 메디브와 유년시절을 함께 보냈다고 들었소."

그녀는 조용히 레인과 로서를 바라보고 허스키한 음성으로 말을 이었다.

"메디브를 돌봐주시오. 그는..."

에이그윈은 말 끝을 천천히 흐렸다. 전 수호자의 시선은 복잡한 문양을 그리고 있는 바닥을 향하고 있었다. 그녀가 더 이야기하지 않자 로서가 조용히 끼어들었다.

"왕성에 그를 위한 방이 있습니다."

그녀가 고개를 저었다.

"그건 곤란하오. 메디브는 회복을 위해 마력샘 근처에 있어야 하니까." 에이그윈이 레인을 똑바로 바라봤다. "평화로운 시기니 다급한 일이 있진 않겠지. 수호자를 종종 방문해주시오. 일거리를 떠안겨줘도 좋고. 펠 문제를 젖혀둔다면 그는 여전히 현명하고 유능한 인재요."

 

도착했을 때는 이미 카라잔 탑은 어둠에 잠겨가고 있었다. 주변이 온통 산지인 이 곳은 아침이 늦게 찾아왔고 밤이 일찍 시작된다. 숲에서 불어온 차가운 바람이 세 사람의 옷자락에 서늘한 손가락을 걸었다. 에이그윈은 딱딱하게 굳은 표정으로, 카드가는 말로만 들었던 카라잔을 정신없이 둘러보며, 로서는 씁쓸함과 염려가 온통 뒤엉킨 복잡한 얼굴로 입구를 향해 걸었다. 그들이 문을 향해 다가갔을때 모로스가 나타났고, 세 사람은 탑의 꼭대기를 향해 걸어 올라갔다.

로서는 몇 년만에 들어온 내부를 찬찬히 살폈다. 바뀐 것은 거의 없었다. 그저 조용했다. 탑 중앙 계단을 싸고 돌며 솟구치는 하얀 마력 줄기들은 밤이 되어 어두워진 내부를 비춘다. 앞장선 에이그윈은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 때문에 카드가는 막 위층으로 올라갔을 때 맞닥트린 거대 도서관을 보고 감탄사를 내뱉을뻔한 걸 참기위해 애썼다. 이런 장서는 어디서도 본 적이 없었다. 달라란의 도서관은 여기에 비하면 아무것도 아니다. 그야말로 세계의 지식이 모인 공간. 당장이라도 저 안에 뛰어들고 싶다고 생각하며 청년은 로서의 뒤를 따랐다. 그리고 멈추어 선다.

에이그윈이 걸음을 멈추고 책장 너머를 보고 있었다. 어둠속에서 까만 로브 자락 끝이 나타났다. 천천히, 느리게 걸어오는 그림자. 카드가는 희미한 마력줄기가 뿜는 빛 아래 드러난 수호자의 모습을 보고 숨을 멈추었다. 뒤로 반묶음한 금발머리는 조금 헝클어졌고, 남자의 눈은 핏발이 서 있었다. 창백한 피부와 혈색잃은 입술. 하지만 탁한 녹색 눈동자만큼은 형형했다. 그는 에이그윈을 노려보고 그 뒤에 선 두 남자를 바라봤다. 얇은 입술이 뒤틀리며 열렸다. 작은 얼굴 골격과 예민하고 신경질적으로 보이는 외관과는 달리 목소리는 허스키하고 낮았다.

"아예 대놓고 첩자를 데려오셨군."  
"널 도울 아이다."

에이그윈이 두 사람 앞에 섰다. 카드가는 메디브의 이야기에 반쯤 얼어붙었다. 수호자의 차가운 시선은 다행히 에이그윈을 향해 있었다. 그는 로서와 그녀 뒤에 숨고 싶었다.

"돕긴요. 키린 토에서도 버리는 카드니까 여기 던져줬겠지."  
"메디브. 말이 좀 지나친 것 같은데..."

로서가 나섰다. 수호자는 지친 눈동자를 돌려 옛 친우를 흘끗 바라봤다. 여기 뭐하러 왔냐는 얼굴이었다. 사령관은 대단히 머쓱해했고 더듬거리며 말을 이었다.

"아, 그게... 네가 걱정 되서 왔..."  
"아주 잘 하셨군요. 당신 아들이 펠에 미쳤다고 온 아제로스에 소문이라도 내 주셨나 봅니다."  
"메드!"

사령관의 부름에도 메디브는 그것을 무시했고 에이그윈을 노려본 채 말을 이었다.

"확실히 하죠. 난 아주 멀쩡합니다. 수호자의 직분을 수행 못한다는 건 그저 당신 주장이겠지. 그리고 이제 정말 못하게 생겼고."

마지막 말은 마치 물어뜯는 것처럼 낮은 목소리였다. 메디브는 무섭게 여성을 노려보고 복도 안 쪽으로 사라졌다.


	3. Chapter 3

다음날 아침. 로서는 가벼운 두통을 느끼며 일어났다. 모로스가 미리 정리해 둔 침실은 깨끗했지만 따뜻하진 않았다. 사용인들이 줄어 손님방을 일일이 보수할 수는 없었을테다. 사령관은 바람이 불때마다 텅텅 소리를 내는 창을 원망스레 바라본다. 그리곤 이내 지난 밤 창백한 얼굴로 마력샘 안으로 잠기던 친우의 얼굴을 떠올렸다.

그 동안 대체 어떻게 지낸거지.

카라잔은 조용하고 추웠다. 세계의 수호자가 이런 곳에서 지내도 되나 싶을만큼. 메디브의 침실을 보진 못했지만 부디 손님방보다는 상태가 좋길 빌었다. 로서는 지난 밤 탑으로 접근하며 봤던 풍경을 떠올린다. 주변은 명백히 방치되고 있었다. 보도블럭 사이엔 잡초가 우거졌고 축사는 반쯤 망가졌다. 위풍당당했던 탑의 흰 벽돌은 부서지고 갈라져 있었다.  
심지어 탑의 주인은 심각하게 아파보였다. 창백한 피부, 하얗게 질린 입술, 충혈된 눈. 에이그윈은 그녀와 탑에서 벌였던 소규모 전투를 설명했다. 메디브가 상당량의 마력을 소모했다고. 마법사는 당분간 샘에 잠겨있어야 했다. 수호자는 지쳐보였다.

로서는 천장 구퉁이의 일그러진 돌을 본다. 사령관의 친우는 기본적으로 이지적이고 냉정한 타입이었지만 필요할 땐 웃을 줄 아는 사람이었다. 미소지을 때 눈이 어떤 모양으로 휘었는지, 입술이 어떻게 벌어졌는지, 긴 속눈썹이 얼마나 아름답게 흔들렸는지 명확히 기억했다. 하지만 지금의 메디브는 마치 다른 사람 같다. 거의 6년만의 재회였지만 그가 로서에게 건넨 첫 이야기는 예상 밖이었다.

\- 돌아가.

에이그윈이 아니었다면 사령관은 정말로 떠났을지 모른다. 로서는 차가운 친우에 충격받았고, 이해할 수 없는 상황에 상처입었다.  
이미 지난 5-6년간 여러 번 메디브에서 접근하려 노력했었다. 수호자는 교묘하게 빠져나갔고 반복해서 모습을 감췄다. 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 완곡한 거절. 그리고 겨우 만났을 땐 거리낌없이 가슴을 찔렀다. 돌아가라고. 이 탑에서 나가라고.

사령관은 자리에 누운 채 길게 숨을 뱉었다.

\- 메디브는 가끔 자신이 무슨 짓을 했는지 모르는 것 같소.

로서는 고개를 기울여 구겨진 시트를 본다.

\- 지금도 영향력 아래 있고, 맞서기 위해 애쓰고 있소.

하얀 직물위로 떨어지는 창백한 빛.

\- 그러니 이전과 다른 모습을 보여도 부디 양해 바라오.

복잡한 건 질색이야. 로서는 생각한다. 그는 단순한 걸 좋아했지만 메디브 한정으로 그러지 못했다. 엉켜서 풀리지 못한 실타래가 내장 속에 열댓개쯤 있는 것 같다. 남자는 늘 그것을 인지하고 있었고, 메디브를 눈 앞에 두면 이유없이 굳었다. 그 답지 않은 일이었다. 안두인 로서는 대담하고 거침없는 사람이었기 때문이다. 남자는 자리에서 일어났다.

그래, 어차피 결론은 난 거고.

더 고민할 필요도 없겠지. 메디브가 변한 원인도 밝혀졌다. 친우는 도움이 필요했다. 아무리 냉랭하게 굴어도 그건 수호자의 본심이 아닌 것이다. 로서는 헝클어진 머리를 쓸어올리며 방 밖으로 나섰다.  
사령관은 메디브가 다시 찌르는 말을 해도 상처받지 않기로 결심했다.

 

청년은 전 날을 생각한다. 불과 15시간 전. 그는 달라란의 좁은 방에 서서 키린 토를 떠날 준비를 하고 있었다. 한 번만이라도 좋으니 수호자님의 옷자락 끝이라도 봤으면 좋겠다고 생각하면서. 스톰윈드의 동상을 볼 수 있는 곳에 여관방을 잡자는 계획도 하고 있었다. 감히 그분께 인사를 건네거나, 대화를 나누거나, 그분의 모습을 가까이에서 볼 수 있을거라고는 생각도 하지 않았다.

카드가는 침대에 누은 채 눈만 껌뻑이고 있었다.

어제와는 다른 천장. 높은 창으로부터 스며들어오는 빛이 돌벽을 푸르게 비춘다. 새벽에 잠이 깼다. 가슴이 술렁여 제대로 잘 수 없던 탓이다. 주변을 맴도는 서늘한 공기. 평소보다 높은 습기. 달라란과는 다르다. 이 곳은 카라잔이었다. 수호자님의 탑. 메디브님의 거처.

메디브님의 거처라니!!

청년은 시트를 꾹 잡아 쥐었다. 청결한 그것엔 약간 먼지 내음이 났다. 사실 돌바닥에 누워 자래도 상관없었다. 카라잔에 묵을 수 있다니 현관에서 자도 괜찮을 판이다. 손님방을 제공받게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 이 곳은 지난 몇 년간 외부인의 출입이 제한되어 있다고 들었다. 고귀한 사람들도 수호자님의 초대를 받을 수 없었다고 했다. 그런데 자신이 카라잔에 들어와 손님방에 누워있는 것이다.

카드가는 손을 들어 다시 뺨을 꼬집는다. 5번째였기 때문에 볼은 붉으스름했다. 아, 꿈이 아니구나. 가슴속에 스미는 기쁨과 동시에 기저에 깔리는 불안함을 맛본다. 지난 밤 수호자는 카드가를 첩자라고 불렀다. 버리는 카드라고 했다. 하지만 그 표현에 부당함을 느끼지 않았다. 메디브님의 입장이라면 그럴 수 있어. 하고 어디선가 수긍하고 있는 자신이 있다. 키린 토가 그에게 얼마나 간섭하고 귀찮게 굴었을지는 보지 않아도 알 수 있다. 심지어 지금 수호자는 지옥마법에 물들었다는 의혹을 받고 있었고 그 와중 키린 토 소속의- 수호자 견습생을 보냈으니 불편한 것이 당연하다. 카드가는 손가락 끝을 꼼질거렸다.

\- 수호자님이 그럴 리 없어요.

에이그윈이 청년에게 수호자의 상태를 설명했을 때 카드가가 내뱉은 말이었다.

\- 그 분은 그럴 분이 아니예요.  
\- 직접 보면 알게 되겠지.

지금의 자신은 메디브를 단 한 번 만났을 뿐이고 직접 대화를 나누어보지도 못했다. 그러니 그가 어떤 안 좋은 상황에 빠져있다고 판단할 순 없다. 그저 그 창백했던 얼굴은 마음에 남았다. 펠의 영향일까. 자신이 독자적으로 연구했던 펠의 잔상은 보통 눈을 통해 확인 가능했다. 불길한 초록빛. 하지만 메디브는 피로해보였을지언정 초록색의 흔적도 찾을 수 없었다. 어둠속에 드러난 형형한 눈동자엔 그저 냉기만이 가득했다.

그분께 무언가를 배울 수 있다면...  
아마 제자는 커녕 이곳에 머무는 사람으로도 취급해주지 않으실 것 같지만.

청년은 쓰게 웃는다. 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. 방은 따뜻하지 않다. 햇빛이 가득 들어오던 달라란과는 달랐다. 이 곳은 숲에 둘러싸여 있었고 높은 산맥의 중앙에 들어와있다. 좁은 길로 찬 바람이 지나가고 높이 자란 나무들은 햇빛을 차단해 많은 것을 서늘하게 한다. 위로 길게 뚫린 창으로 다가간다. 저 편에서 해가 떠오르고 있었다.

 

탑 상부로 올라가니 역시 수호자는 그 곳에 있었다. 남자는 샘에 잠겨 누워있다 지친 눈으로 로서를 흘끗 봤다.

"좀 어때."

메디브는 말하는 것도 힘들어 보였다. 남자는 천천히 고개를 저었다. 눈을 감는다. 하늘색으로 빛나는 샘 안에서 얼굴에 창백한 그림자가 진다. 로서는 메디브가 머리를 기대고 있는 곳 옆에 앉았다. 정강이까지 마법의 샘 안에 잠긴다. 옷이 젖지는 않는다. 하지만 피부에 와 닿는 기이한 느낌은 편안한 종류의 것은 아니었다.

"이렇게 아팠으면 좀..." 로서는 오른손을 흔들었다. "서신을 보내지 그랬어."

수호자는 눈커풀을 열었다. 남자의 목소리는 평소보다 더 낮고 허스키했다.

"회복을 위해선 샘이 필요해. 자네가 할 수 있는 건 없어."

단어 하나하나를 느리게 발음한다. 로서는 친우를 내려다봤다. 그리곤 근처에 걸쳐진 붉은 로브를 끌어와 둘둘 말고 메디브의 머리 밑에 고여주었다. 손바닥을 밀어넣어 머리를 들자 불편해하는 기색이 역력했지만 딱딱한 곳에 얹혀있던 뒷머리에 부드러운 천이 덧대어지니 이내 미간의 주름이 펴진다. 메디브가 지친 듯 이야기했다.

"돌아가."  
"할 말이 그것뿐이야?"

수호자는 침묵했다. 로서가 말을 이었다.

"우리 거의 6년만이잖아. 근데 할 말이 그것밖에 없어?"

메디브의 시선은 천장의 안 쪽을 향해있을 뿐이다. 사령관은 거의 눈이 부실 정도의 샘을 물끄러미 바라봤다. 남자는 낮은 목소리로 다시 질문했다.

"그럼 전하께 할 말은 없고?"

긴 속눈썹이 감겼다 들린다. 수염 아래 감춰진 얇은 입술은 움직일 기미도 보이지 않았다.

"그럼 레인한테는."

수호자의 시선이 감긴다. 미간이 좁혀졌다.

"네가 우리를 만나주지 않고, 서신에도 답장하지 않을 때 레인은 줄곧 널 믿었어. 네가 그런 결정을 내렸다면 그럴만한 이유가 있을거라고 말야. 레인은 늘 널 걱정했어. 네가 아플까봐. 무슨 일이 생겼을까봐. 친구 생각 좀 해."  
"돌아가."

로서는 길게 숨을 뱉는다. 눈을 꾹 감았다 연다. 에이그윈의 설명을 떠올린다. 그는 평소처럼 굴지 않을 것이다. 이미 각오한 일 아닌가. 남자는 수호자였다. 유능하고 찬란한. 이 세계는 메디브에게 빚이 있다. 스톰윈드 역시 메디브에게 빚이 있다. 레인 린도 메디브에게 빚이 있었다. 그리고 안두인 로서에게도.

사령관은 눈을 감고 있는 친우의 얼굴을 가만히 살폈다.

나 역시 네게 빚을 지고 있지.  
뭐라고 표현하면 좋을지 모르겠지만...

메디브라는 이름은 늘 사령관의 심장 한 구석에 남아 묵직하게 그것을 누르고 있었다. 이유는 모른다. 모른다고 생각한다. 그래야만 평범한 자신의 루틴대로 살 수 있다. 로서는 시선을 돌려 일렁이는 마법샘을 바라봤다. 투명한 눈동자는 의미없이 샘의 일렁임을 응시하다가 꾹 감겼다. 남자는 자리에서 일어났다. 지금은 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

 

카드가는 설레는 가슴을 꾹꾹 누르며 계단을 밟았다. 저 위에 수호자님이 계신다. 견습의 역할은 그저 질문을 던지는 것 -식사 하시겠어요? (모로스의 부탁이었다)- 뿐이었지만 메디브와 나누는 첫 대화가 될 예정이기 때문에 스스로를 진정시킬 수 없었다. 청년은 정신없이 머리를 굴렸다. 아침 인사를 먼저 하는게 좋겠지? 좋은 아침? 간밤에 잘 쉬셨나요? 아니, 이건 좀 아닌 것 같아. 수호자님 어제 되게 아파보이셨어. 음, 그럼- 오늘은 좀 어떠신가요? 이 정도는 괜찮지 않을까? 그래 이 정도가 좋겠다. 오늘은 좀 어떠신가요. 오늘은 좀 어떠신가요. 오늘은 좀...

낮은 목소리로 중얼중얼 거리며 계단을 오르던 카드가는 눈 앞에 푸른빛이 스며들자 당황으로 고개를 들었다. 푸른 마력줄기가 일렁이는 샘이 있었다. 수호자는 그 안에 잠겨 있고, 곁엔 막 자리에서 일어나는 로서가 있다. 메디브가 홀로 있을거라 생각했던 청년은 예상했던 상황이 아님에 당황했고 첫 구절을 대폭 수정해야하는 것에 패닉했다. 인사 먼저 해야하나? 로서경 안녕하세요? 아니, 두 분 안녕하세요? 아니, 수호자님 안부를 먼저 물어?  
도움은 별로 반갑지 않게 찾아왔다.

"뭐지, 꼬맹이."

카드가는 꼬맹이라는 단어에 즉각적인 반감을 느꼈지만 어쨌든 입을 열 수 있게 되어 고마웠다.

"그, 모로스씨가 부탁해서요. 수호자님 식사를..."

말의 뒷부분은 메디브의 서늘한 시선이 와 닿으며 수그러들었다. 카드가는 자신이 물리적으로 작게 쪼그라드는 느낌을 받았다. 얼결에 소맷자락 안으로 주먹을 꾹 쥔다. 피로로 지친 목소리는 차가웠다.

"필요없다."

당장 네, 알겠습니다! 하고 도망가고 싶었지만 카드가는 입술을 꾹 물고 다시 말을 꺼냈다.

"하지만... 수호자님 편찮아 보이시는데요. 뭐라도 드셨으면 좋겠어요."

로서가 메디브를 내려다봤다. 수호자는 시선을 돌리고 눈을 감았다.

"필요없다고 했어."

그건 대꾸라기보다 경고에 가까웠기 때문에 카드가는 고개를 수그렸다. 눈썹끝이 축 처진다. 로서의 음성이 울렸다.

"너 뭐 좀 먹지 그래. 쓰러질 것처럼 보이는데."  
"또 같은 말을 반복해야하나?"

다시 열린 눈엔 짜증과 신경질이 가득 담겨 있었다. 로서는 항복의 의미로 양 손을 들어보였다. 워워, 농담이야. 알았어. 기사는 계단 초입새에 어깨를 웅크리고 선 청년을 본다. 그리곤 마음 풀라는 의미를 담아 눈썹을 으쓱했다. 카드가는 주눅 든 얼굴로 기사가 하는 양을 볼 뿐이다. 로서는 샘에서 멀어지며 인사했다.

"간다, 메디브."

오른손을 흔들며 사람좋게 웃었다. 역시나 메디브는 눈길 한 번 주지 않았다.

"다시 올게."

대답을 기다리지 않고 재빨리 멀어진다. 오지 말라고 해도 다시 올 거지만 굳이 그 말을 듣고 싶진 않았다.

로서는 속으로 되내인다. 다시는 메디브의 곁을 떠나지 않겠다고. 밀어내고 거부해도 그러지 않겠다고. 그간 메디브에게 받았던 무상의, 온전히 다정했던 도움에 응답하겠다고. 전하지 못했던 것을 손에 쥐고만 있을수는 없다. 차라리 기회라고 생각하자. 메디브는 회복될 것이다. 그는 강력한 마법사였다. 그가 잘못 될 거라는 생각은 해 본적도 없다.

사령관은 카드가에게 다가가 팔을 툭 쳤다.

"같이 내려가지. 아침 먹었냐?"

말이 끝나기 무섭게 계단을 따라 모로스가 올라왔다. 남자가 들고 있는 쟁반엔 작은 그릇이 하나 올라가 있었다. 오트밀이었다. 어떤 토핑도 올라와있지 않은, 검소하다 못해 수수한. 노인은 자연스럽게 로서에게 눈인사하고 카드가를 바라봤다. 어떤 대답을 들었는지 묻고 있었다.

"어, 안...드신대요."

모로스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 샘 쪽을 바라봤다. 그리곤 로서를 보고 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"제가 가보죠."  
"저기, 모로스씨."

카드가가 작은 목소리로 그를 불러세웠다.

"그거... 오트밀인가요?"

짧은 끄덕임에 청년을 말을 이었다.

"너무 약소해 보여서..."

남자는 부드럽게 웃는다.

"수호자님은 식사를 거의 제대로 하지 않으시죠."

청년은 황망히 눈을 떴다. 그리곤 부산스레 양손을 공중에 흔든다. 뭔가 잘못 되었다고 생각한 것이다.

"그러면 안 되죠. 저렇게 창백하신데. 뭔가 고기나... 그런거 드셔야 할 것 같은데요?"  
"즐기지 않으시니까요."

모로스는 눈썹을 으쓱하더니 짧게 말을 덧붙였다.

"그리고 여긴 외진곳이고요. 축사엔 말도 그리핀도 없으니 자급자족 할 수 밖에요."

노인은 고개를 끄덕이며 두 사람을 바라봤다. 그리곤 조용히 남은 계단을 밟아 메디브를 향해 다가갔다. 카드가와 로서는 자신들이 무슨 일을 해야 하는지 깨달았다. 두 사람은 서로를 바라보고 재빨리 아래층으로 내려갔다.


	4. Chapter 4

"저기, 마그나."

책장 사이에 서 있던 여성은 숨길 생각도 하지 않고 즉시 미간을 찌푸렸다. 카드가는 입을 꾹 다문다.

"카드가." 여성은 청년을 바라보며 서슬 퍼렇게 미소 지었다. "난 수호자가 아니고."

신경질적으로 책을 테이블 위에 내려놓는다.

"그 명칭이 진짜 싫어. 그러니."

에이그윈은 청년의 앞으로 바싹 다가왔다. 메디브의 것과 똑같은 초록 눈동자가 매섭게 빛났다. 카드가는 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"다시는 그렇게 부르지 말거라."  
"음, 그럼..."

옆에서 로서가 끼어든다. 그는 불과 5분 전 메디브에게 대차게 까이던 청년을 기억하고 있었다.

"그럼 에이그윈님으로 괜찮을까요?"  
"그게 좋겠군."

여성은 사령관을 똑바로 쳐다보고 고개를 왼편으로 기울였다.

"스톰윈드로 가려는 거요?"

로서는 놀란 얼굴이 되었다가 이내 고개를 저었다. 어딜 보고 그걸 눈치챘는지 모르겠지만 상대를 압박할 때 고개를 슬쩍 기울이는 버릇은 어머니에게 배운 거구나. 하고 엉뚱한 생각을 한다. 아니 한 번도 못 봤다고 들었는데. 어떻게 배운 거지? 그냥 유전?

여성은 성큼성큼 아래층을 향해 내려갔다. 두 사람이 뒤를 쫓는다.

"마침 잘 되었소. 린 국왕께 상황 설명을 해야 했는데."

아래층으로 내려간 여성은 입구를 벌컥 연다. 차가운 바람이 훅 끼쳤다. 카드가가 재빨리 달려가 문을 잡았다. 그는 에이그윈의 마법진을 가까이서 보고 싶었다. 지난 밤은 경황이 없어 제대로 못 봤지만 달라란에서 스톰윈드로 순식간에 움직였던 경험은 신선한 충격이었다. 아무도 청년에게 순간이동 마법을 알려주지 않았다.

그녀는 몸을 굽혀 바닥에 무언가를 쓰기 시작했다. 카드가는 고개를 길게 뽑고 그 모습을 본다. 기호와 기호 사이에 마력이 푸른 선으로 호를 그린다. 어떤 원리인지 대충 감은 오지만 시도는 할 수 없을 것 같았다. 게다가 몇 가지 이해되지 않는 부분도 있다. 하지만 카드가가 입을 열기도 전에 원형을 갖춘 진에서 마력이 연기처럼 피어 올랐다. 전 수호자의 눈이 하얀 빛을 뿜는다. 에이그윈은 오른손으로 마치 뱀처럼 출렁이는 줄기의 한 쪽을 꽉 잡은 채 이야기했다.

"원 안으로."

로서는 그녀의 오른편에 선다. 남자는 눈을 질끈 감고 있었는데 그리핀으로 갈 수 있다면 기꺼이 그 편을 선택할 것처럼 보였다. 카드가는 눈을 깜빡이며 마력으로 인한 바람 속에 버티고 섰다. 에이그윈의 하얀 손이 공중에 들렸다. 그녀의 손가락이 벌어진 순간 모든 것이 까맣게 변했다.

 

전 수호자는 린 국왕과 이야기 중이었다. 그녀는 메디브가 회복을 위해 애쓰고 있고, 당분간 사령관이 카라잔에 드나들게 될 것이라 전했다. 그 와중 로서와 카드가는 성 밖으로 향했다.

"어디 가려고?"  
"식재료 좀 사게요."

로서는 청년이 기특하다는 듯 씩 웃는다. 남자의 커다란 손이 청년의 상완을 거칠게 두드렸다. 카드가는 흔들리지 않기 위해 상체에 힘을 바짝 주었다.

"그런 거 레인한테 말하면 산더미처럼 가져다 줄 텐데."  
"어..."

순간 멈춰버린 청년을 보며 사령관은 호탕하게 웃었다.

"농담이야, 농담. 너가 준비하고 싶어했으니 그렇게 하고. 혹시 돈이 모자라면 이야기 해. 얼마든지 보태줄테니."

로서는 굳어있는 카드가를 이끌고 다시 걷기 시작했다. 청년은 눈썹을 좁혔다.

"수호자님 드실 식재료 살 정도의 돈은 있거든요?"  
"오호 그래?"

로서가 오른쪽 입술 끝을 비죽 올렸다.

"너 메드가 얼마나 미식가인지 모르는구나?"  
"...네?"  
"그 녀석 어머니는 전설의 수호자고, 아버지 되는 분은 스톰윈드 궁정 마법사였어. 재산이 얼마나 됐겠냐."  
"하지만 아까 모로스씨가..."

사령관이 고개를 저었다.

"반만 이해했구만. 카라잔은 대도시에서 떨어져있고 고립된 장소에 있어서 물건을 살만한 곳도 없고, 대도시까지 나오는데 시간도 걸려. 몇 년 전부터 카라잔의 사용인들을 죄다 내보내고 남은 건 모로스랑 요리사 뿐이니 가축을 돌보거나 물건을 사러 갈 수 있는 사람도 없었겠지."

기사가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그러니 저장이 용이한 귀리나 소세지 같은 것만 한 번 나올 때 잔뜩 사서 쟁여두는 거고. 메드는 어릴 때부터 왕성 생활을 해서 좋은 음식을 즐길 줄 알아. 근데 고급품을 즐길 줄은 알면서 그런 것에 탐닉하는 건 본 적이 없어. 없으면 없는 거고, 없다고 아쉬워하지도 않고 말이지. 결정적으로 먹는 것에 연연하는 타입도 아니고."

뒤로 갈수록 로서의 목소리는 작아지고 느려졌다. 그는 턱수염을 손가락 끝으로 긁었다.

"그래서 카라잔 관리가 저렇게 되었을 걸. 참내, 말하고 보니 나도 진짜 썩을 놈이구만. 메디브는 신경 안 쓴다고 해도 내가 나서서 챙겼어야 했는데."

로서는 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. 사실 카라잔 인력이 완전히 비어버렸을 줄은 몰랐다. 메디브가 외부인을 받고 있지 않는다고 해도 그는 호화로운 생활을 할 줄 아는 남자였고 가진 돈도 많았다. 설사 탑 안의 사용인이 줄었어도 여행을 워낙 즐기니 알아서 좋은 거 챙겨먹고 다닐 거라 생각해버리기도 했다. 아니. 로서는 고개를 젓는다. 그저 자세히 생각하고 싶지 않았던 거야. 메디브 생각을 하면 머리가 아팠으니까.

사령관은 한숨 쉬며 머리카락을 쓸어 올렸다. 

"아니다. 후회한들 무슨 소용이겠냐. 여튼 넌 알아서 좋은 걸로 잘 골라보라고. 요리사가 맛있게 만들어 줄 테니. 난 카라잔 축사에 보낼 그리핀이랑 말을 좀 알아볼거야. 정오에 보자, 꼬마."

전 꼬마가 아니고 카드가인데요! 하고 말하려 했지만 남자의 걸음이 더 빨랐다. 로서는 휘적휘적 긴 다리를 놀리며 병영 쪽으로 향했다. 

 

카드가는 상점가에 방문해 소문의 수호자님 동상을 실컷 구경했다. 듣던 대로 동상은 무척 컸고...

청년은 얼굴을 붉혔다.

...아름다웠다.

문자 그대로 아름다웠다. 그건 정말인지 아름다웠다. 카드가는 멀리서 동상의 뒷모습을 본 순간 피가 빠르게 달음지치는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 달렸다. 사람들을 헤치고 보도 블럭을 밟고 길가에 세워진 상점들을 지나쳐 달렸다. 그리고 동상 앞에 선 순간. 그 장엄한 크기와, 바닥까지 닿은 로브 자락, 우아하게 펼쳐진 손, 위풍당당한 아티쉬, 섬세한 로브의 문양과 그분의-  
그분의 얼굴을 본 순간, 

청년은 심장이 바닥으로 뚝 떨어지는 경험을 했다. 

전설적인 마법사는 깊은 시선을 한 채 먼 곳을 보고 있다. 카드가가 마주했던 수호자의 표정은 창백하고, 지쳐 보이고, 냉랭하고, 신경질적인 모습뿐이었지만 동상은 분명 수호자와 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 청년은 고개를 위로 젖힌 채 한참 메디브의 모습을 바라봤다.

다른 모습도 갖고 계실 거야.

청년은 생각한다.

부드러운 표정이나, 진지하게 회의하는 모습이나, 친우와 대화하며 신뢰 어린 눈빛을 주고받는. 그런 메디브님도 계실 거야. 내가 못 찾았을 뿐이야.

카드가는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 수호자님이 힘드시다면 작게나마 도움이 되어드리고 싶다. 가진 것을 모두 털어도 좋으니. 청년은 고개를 끄덕이고 동상 앞에서 벗어났다. 이제 일을 할 시간이었다.

돈이 있다는 말은 거짓이었다. 그런 게 있을 리 없다. 청년이 가진 것은 지금 입고 있는 옷과 키린 토에서 나오며 챙겨온 약간의 두루마리가 전부였다. 카드가는 경매장에서 가장 비싼 값에 팔리는 주문 각인을 확인했다. 청년은 입구 근처의 외진 곳으로 가 주저 앉는다. 판판한 돌이 있었다. 그 위에 양피지와 마법잉크를 올렸다. 

견습생은 섬세한 손길로 양피지 위에 원을 그렸다. 마법 잉크가 표피에 스며들며 섬세한 문양을 남긴다. 그가 달라란에서 나와 스톰윈드에서 하려고 했던 일을 지금 하고 있었다. 달라진 점이 있다면, 본래 계획은 스톰윈드의 여관에 묵으며 마법각인을 팔아 하루하루 먹고 사는 거였는데 지금은 카라잔에 머물고 있다는 것 정도일 테다. 청년은 속으로 기뻐한다. 메디브에게 무언가를 해줄 수 있다는 것에. 카라잔에 작게나마 도움이 될 수 있다는 것에. 카드가는 힘든 줄도 모르고 열심히 각인을 그렸다. 바위 위에 매달린 청년의 옆에 섬세한 각인용지가 하나 둘 쌓였다.

 

병영 앞에는 말끔하게 손질된 그리핀 두 마리와 말 세 마리가 있었다. 로서는 허리춤에 연장통을 걸고 있었는데 카드가를 발견하자 어이! 하고 소리쳤다.

"사령관님."  
"기다렸잖아. 뭐 좀 사왔어?"

청년은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"닭고기 약간이랑 야채요. 과일도 조금."

티 내지 않으려 했지만 카드가는 꽤 기뻐 보였기 때문에 로서는 미소 지었다.

"에이그윈님은 전하와 회의 중이셔서 우리 먼저 출발하기로 했어. 난 밤에 회의 보고 받을 게 있으니 빨리 가야 돼."  
"그럼 저 혼자 갈게요. 뭔가 전해드릴 게 있다면 주세요."  
"너 축사도 고칠 줄 알아?"

연장통을 툭툭 친다. 묵직한 공구들이 서로 부딪히며 쇳소리를 냈다. 청년이 눈을 꿈뻑였다. 로서가 웃으며 그리핀 위에 올라탄다. 남자는 큰 손을 들어 뒤편의 그리핀을 가리켰다.

"날 따라오라고 말해뒀으니 고삐만 잘 잡고 있어."

청년은 쇼핑한 꾸러미를 단단히 허리춤에 묶고 날짐승 위에 올라탔다. 로서의 그리핀이 땅을 차며 날아올랐다.

 

로서는 카드가를 들여보내고 그리핀의 털을 긁어주며 주변을 둘러봤다. 강한 바람이 불어 머리카락이 흔들린다. 날이 좋지 않았다. 두꺼운 구름이 빠른 속도로 이동하고 있었다. 밤엔 비가 올지도 모른다는데 생각이 미친다. 로서는 돌아갈 길 걱정보단 탑에 비 새는 곳은 없을지부터 걱정한다. 남자는 판판한 돌로 다듬어진 앞 뜰을 지나 축사를 향해 걸었다. 그리핀은 있을 곳이 없어 주변을 어정댔다.

축사의 지붕은 반쯤 무너져 있었다. 돌볼 사람이 없던 탓일테다. 안 되겠어. 사용인을 보내야지. 안 그러면 고쳐도 다시 이렇게 될 거야. 새 목재도 요청해야겠군. 당분간은 정말 카라잔에서 살겠는데. 기사는 낡은 구조물을 올려다보며 어디가 부서졌는지, 어디가 쪼개졌는지 살핀다.

그리핀이 들어갈만한 축사는 다행히 천장이 멀쩡했다. 간단히 손 보면 오늘이라도 들어와 쉴 수 있을 것이다. 그저 입구의 나무가 갈라지고 쪼개져 제 역할을 못하고 있었다. 로서는 다른 축사를 살핀다. 말이 들어갈만한 축사는 상태가 좋지 않았다. 더 작은 규모의 동물들을 위한 축사는 아예 천장이 없다. 기사는 일단 저 축사를 쪼개 나온 자재로 그리핀 축사를 손보자고 생각한다. 남자는 톱과 망치를 꺼내 바닥에 늘어놓고 한 켠에 놓여있던 도끼를 들고 왔다.

무너진 천장 재료 중에 쓸만한 게 있군. 여기부터 여기까지 잘라서 그리핀 축사 문에 덧대면 되겠어. 오늘 당장 새들이 쉴 수 있는 게 중요하니 나무를 다듬는 일은 다음으로 미루고.

남자는 바닥에 널부러진 천장 재료를 한 쪽에 고정시켰다. 도끼가 망가진 목재의 한 쪽을 내리친다.

사령관의 머릿속은 이미 보수가 완비된 축사를 생각하고 있었다. 건강한 그리핀 두 마리와, 스톰윈드에서 배달 된 순하고 똑똑한 말 세 마리. (로서는 메디브가 탈 말을 고르는 데 긴 시간을 할애했다. 남자는 까다로워서 조금이라도 뻣뻣하거나 제멋대로인 말을 주면 짜증냈기 때문이다.) 작은 가축용 축사엔 탑 뒤뜰에서 기른다는 닭들을 모아두면 될 것이다. 닭이 몇 마리나 되는 지는 모르겠지만. 그리고 돼지와 소. 우유를 짤 수 있는 녀석도 구비해두면 좋겠지. 메디브는 너무 창백했다. 좋은 것을 먹어야 했다. 이전에는 사냥개도 있었던 것 같은데 이건 모로스에게 물어봐야겠군.

 

카드가는 요리사에게 내려간 참이었다. 새로 사온 식재료를 내밀자 늙고 살찐 남자는 너털웃음을 터트렸다.

"그래, 이걸로 그럴듯한 저녁을 해 먹자 그거로군."  
"양이 부족하진 않을까요?"

요리사는 주방 옆에 딸린 어두운 창고로 들어가며 대꾸했다.

"자네와 사령관님까지 계산하면 한끼 정도 나오겠는데. 메디브님은 아마 안 드실게야."  
"네?! 하지만..."

청년은 당황한 듯 눈을 껌뻑이며 남자에게 다가갔다. 어두운 창고는 서늘했는데, 안 쪽엔 꽤 큰 규모의 냉장 설비가 있었다. 말로만 듣던 노움 기술 어쩌고 인 듯 하다. 요리사는 안에 고기를 넣으며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"스톰윈드 시장에 갈 때마다 고기를 사와서 식사를 올렸었거든. 근데 언젠가부터 도통 드시지 않는단 말이지. 가벼운 것만 드셨어. 오트밀 같은. 아니면 계란 요리라던가. 그것도 양이 적어서 늘 걱정이고."

남자는 카드가가 사온 식재료를 정돈하며 말을 이었다.

"자네도 눈치챘겠지만 여긴 고립되어 있어서." 요리사가 몸을 돌려 주방으로 향했다. "일하는 사람이 부족하니까 축사를 돌볼 사람도 없고. 심지어 사용인들을 대거 내보낼 때 가축이나 사냥개 같은 것들을 가져가게 해 주셨지. 지금 남은 건 성 뒤에서 기르고 있는 닭 몇 마리가 전부라네."

남자가 벽에 등을 기대며 이야기했다.

"우리는 일손이 부족해졌고, 적어도 일주일에 한 번씩 다녀오던 시장이 한 달, 두 달로 텀이 길어진 거지. 그래서 근처에 텃밭을 가꾸고 있는데." 요리사가 손가락으로 위를 가리켰다. "다행히 여긴 푸성귀는 잘 자라. 여러 종류의 야채를 구할 수는 없지만 기본적인 건 가능하지."

카드가는 눈썹 끝을 떨구며 질문했다.

"그래도… 모처럼인데 드시지 않을까요?"  
"글쎄." 요리사는 미소했다. "자네가 힘썼으니 나도 힘내봐야겠군. 저녁에 그럴듯한 만찬을 준비해보지."  
"도와드릴게요!"  
"좋아. 마법사를 부려먹는 건 처음인데."

남자는 껄껄 웃으며 창고로 들어갔다. 

"이리 와서 양파 다듬는 것 좀 해보겠나?"

 

4시간 쯤 흐르자 그리핀이 들어오겠다고 치대기 시작했다. 너 얌전히 있어. 하면서 부리를 콱 잡아당기니 거대한 짐승은 콧김 뿜는 소리를 내며 난간 쪽으로 휘적휘적 걸어간다. 로서는 땀에 반쯤 젖어 있었다. 소매로 이마를 닦으며 거의 다 수선한 축사 입구를 쾅쾅 두드려본다. 이 정도면 당장 폭풍이 와도 버틸 수 있겠는데. 남자는 근처를 돌며 튀어나온 못을 집어 넣고 비뚤어진 나무를 조정한다.

"사령관님!"

고개를 돌리자 환한 표정의 카드가가 축사 반대편에서 튀어나왔다.

"저녁 거의 다 됐는데요, 드시고 가시죠?"

하늘을 보자 날이 슬슬 어두워지고 있었다. 로서는 저 편에서 어정어정 돌아다니고 있는 그리핀 두 마리를 향해 휘파람을 불었다. 녀석들은 즉시 로서를 바라봤고 이 편으로 다가왔다.

"메디브는 뭐해?"  
"잘 모르겠어요. 계속 주방에 있었거든요."

와, 진짜 잘 고치셨네요. 카드가가 말끔해진 축사를 올려다본다. 그리핀들을 넣으며 로서가 팔을 길게 뻗었다. 으으으, 하고 앓는 소리를 낸다.

"훈련 받는 것보다 더 힘들구만. 고칠게 더 남았는데. 연장은 여기 두고 가야겠어."

사령관은 아늑한 축사 안에 편안히 앉아있는 그리핀을 확인하고 문을 닫았다. 카라잔에 보낼 자재 목록에 부드러운 짚단과 성벽 보강용 석재도 요청해야겠다고 생각한다. 아니, 탑을 죽 돌아다니면서 모로스랑 함께 필요 목록을 작성하는 편이 좋겠어.

"이제 식당에 가려고요. 모로스씨가 메디브님께 올라가셨어요."  
"그래? 그럼 슬슬 들어가볼까."

로서는 바람에 땀을 식히며 씩 웃었다. 메디브에게 축사 고친걸 알라고 자랑하고 싶었던 탓이다. 하지만 바람은 그리 쉬 이뤄지지 않았다.

 

"네? 하지만 준비 다 했는데..."

세상 무너진 표정의 청년을 바라보며 모로스가 부드럽게 미소했다.

"메디브님은 원래 간단한 식사를 즐기십니다." 노인은 눈썹을 으쓱하며 말을 이었다. "물론, 안 그러시길 바라지만요."  
"그, 제가 한 번 가서 말해볼게요."

기어들어가는 목소리로 이야기하는 청년의 어깨를 커다란 손이 꽉 잡았다. 로서였다. 남자가 뒤에서 말했다.

"같이 올라가자. 어차피 나도 메디브 좀 봐야 하니까."  
"그럴 것 없어."

대화를 자르는 냉막한 목소리. 계단을 통해 수호자가 천천히 내려왔다. 둥근 벽에서 드러난 까만 로브 자락이 우아하게 계단에 끌렸다. 남자는 여전히 지친 얼굴이었다. 유리창 너머 스미는 저녁 빛이 수호자의 얼굴을 더 파리하게 보이게 했다.

"어..."

로서와 카드가의 입에서 동시에 튀어나온 말은 금새 끊어졌고, 사령관이 먼저 이야기했다.

"그, 밖에 축사 망가졌더라고."  
"그래서?"

사령관은 필사적으로 얼굴 근육을 폈다.

"그래서 고쳐놨지. 그리핀 두 마리 가져왔고. 고맙지?"  
"돌아갈 시간 되지 않았나?"

1층에 내려온 수호자가 억양 없는 목소리로 질문했다. 로서가 즉시 반박한다.

"아니, 넌. 너 어떻게 그렇게 말하냐. 나 저거 고친다고 4시간 동안 찬바람 맞고 있었는데?"  
"내 알 바 아냐."

분위기가 즉시 험악해졌기 때문에 카드가가 재빨리 끼어들었다. 하지만 그건 좋은 해결책이 아니었다.

"저, 수호자님. 스톰윈드에서 닭을 사 왔는데요…"

얼음 같은 시선이 청년을 향한다. 카드가는 당장 벽 뒤던 어디던 숨고 싶은 기분이 되었지만 꾹 참았다. 그는 필사적으로 펠을 생각했다. 펠이야. 펠. 펠 때문이야. 수호자님을 오해하면 안 돼.

"그... 요리사님이랑 열심히 준비했는데..."  
"너."

견습생은 즉시 입을 다물었다. 한 단어였지만 그건 부르기 위한 용도가 아니었다. 경고였다.

"여긴 내 성이고, 이 곳의 룰이라는 게 있다. 네가 뭔데 멋대로 식사 메뉴를 정하고 바꾸는 거지. 누가 시켰나."

청년의 얼굴이 허옇게 질렸다. 도톰한 입술이 열렸다 닫혔다를 반복한다. 하지만 소리는 나오지 못했다. 냉기서린 눈은 두 남자를 차례로 응시했다.

"난 어떤 부탁도 한 적 없어. 그럴 이유도 없고. 탑을 시끄럽게 만들지 말고 나가. 내가 왜 사용인들을 내보냈다고 생각하나?"


	5. Chapter 5

타닥, 타닥하고 나무 타는 소리.

주방은 천장의 등과 벽에 걸린 횃불, 요리할 때 사용하는 불로 따뜻한 색이 가득했다. 공기 중엔 쿠키를 굽는 단 향기가 풍긴다. 하지만 구석에 쪼그리고 앉아 있는 청년의 마음엔 서러움과 냉기만이 가득했다.

"너무 마음에 두지 마. 수호자님도 나쁜 뜻이 있어 그러신 건 아닐테니까."

요리사는 오븐에서 쿠키를 꺼내 나무쟁반 위에 덜었다. 쌓인 과자 사이에서 한 쪽 끝이 부서진 것을 입 안에 넣고 고개를 끄덕끄덕한다.

"자, 먹어 봐. 기분이 좀 나아질 거야."

요리사는 무릎 위에 올린 카드가의 손에 따뜻한 과자를 쥐어 주고 큰 병에서 우유를 덜었다. 청년은 코를 훌쩍였다.

"괜찮아요."  
"먹어. 단 걸 먹으면 기분이 좋아지게 되어 있어. 어서."

자, 하면서 우유가 가득 담긴 컵도 내민다. 청년은 요리사를 물끄러미 올려다보고 이내 그것을 받았다.

불과 30분 전의 기억은 카드가를 끝없이 아래로, 아래로 잡아당겼다.

축객령이 분명한 이야기를 던지고 메디브는 탑의 지하로 내려갔다. 모로스에게 방해하지 말라고 이야기 한 후 철제 문을 쾅 닫았으니 변명할 기회도 원천봉쇄였다. 로서는 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 길게 한숨 쉬었다.

순간 빛이 번쩍이더니 누군가가 나타났다. 놀란 눈들이 그 편으로 고정되고 에이그윈이 왼쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

\- 신사분들.

그녀는 가볍게 고개를 숙이며 사람들을 둘러봤고, 울먹이기 직전의 카드가를 보고 표정을 굳혔다.

\- 또 뭔가 있었군.  
\- 아뇨, 그런 게 아니고요.  
\- 아니긴 뭐가 아니야.

카드가의 이야기를 로서가 막았다. 모로스는 조용히 뒤에 서 있을 뿐이었다.

\- 그래, 로서경. 그대라면 상황 설명을 해 줄 것 같군.  
\- 메디브가 축객령을 내려서요.

에이그윈은 그럴 줄 알았다는 표정이었다. 로서가 말을 이었다.

\- 저야 스톰윈드에서 왔다갔다 하니까 괜찮지만, 이 녀석은 어떻게 해야 합니까?  
\- 카드가.  
\- 네, 네. 에이그윈님.

도톰한 입술을 꾹 물고 선 견습생을 보며 에이그윈이 태연하게 이야기했다.

\- 널 여기 데려온 게 누구지?  
\- 에이그윈님이요.

작아진 목소리. 청년은 똑똑했다. 그녀가 하려는 말을 먼저 이해했다.

\- 그럼 내보내는 것도 내가 될 것이다. 메디브의 이야기는 신경쓰지마.

여성은 슬몃 웃고 주변을 둘러봤다. 목소리는 딱 부러지고 단단했다.

\- 그럼 교통 정리는 끝났군. 각자 자기 할 일을 하시오. 로서경은 안녕히 돌아가시고.

에이그윈의 이야기는 청년을 안도하게는 해 주었을지 모르지만 위안은 되지 못했다. 탑의 주인은 메디브였다. 그가 나가라고 했으면 사실은 나가야 하는 게 아닐까. 에이그윈님의 허가가 있었다고 해도 메디브님은 불쾌해하지 않으실까. 앞으로 그 분 얼굴을 어떻게 봐야하지. 왜 아직 여기 있냐고 하시면 뭐라고 해야하지.

탑을 시끄럽게 만들지 말고 나가.  
탑을 시끄럽게 만들지 말고 나가.  
탑을 시끄럽게 만들지 말고 나가.

다시 눈물이 그렁그렁 올라와 카드가는 무릎에 좀 더 얼굴을 묻었다. 한 손엔 막 구워진 쿠키를, 나머지엔 우유잔을 들고 무릎에 눈을 대고 있는 모습이 안쓰러우면서도 우스워 요리사는 소리 없이 미소지었다. 남자는 청년이 마법사를 깊이 경애하는 걸 알았다. 카드가는 양파를 까며 메디브가 얼마나 대단한 사람인지, 키린 토에서 그 분을 한 번이라도 보고 싶어하는 수련생들이 얼마나 많은지를 구구절절 떠들어댔기 때문이다. 요리사는 따뜻한 쿠키를 작은 봉투 가득 담았다.

"카드가."  
"...네."

사용인은 주방 구석으로 다가갔다. 그리고 한 쪽 무릎을 굽힌 채 청년의 더벅머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.

"진심은 늘 전해지게 되어있어. 언젠가는 전해지지. 난 자네가 수호자님을 얼마나 존경하는지 알아. 자넨 좋은 사람이고. 메디브님은 좀 차갑고 쌀쌀맞은 구석이 있지만, 기본적으론 아주 다정한 분이야. 우리 같은 사용인들의 삶도 걱정해주시는. 난 그 분을 오랫동안 모셨어. 내 말을 믿어도 좋아."

청년은 긴 속눈썹을 껌뻑이며 고개를 들었다. 눈은 조금 충혈되어 있었다. 요리사는 미소했다. 그리고 어깨를 다정히 두드린다.

"쿠키가 잘 구워졌어. 봉투에 싸 두었으니 방에서 먹고 모자라면 언제든 이야기해. 또 구워주지."

견습생의 두터운 눈썹 끝이 축 처졌다. 윗편으로 휘어진 입술이 일렁이는 감정을 이기지 못하고 툭 튀어나와 있었다. 카드가는 고개를 끄덕이며 이야기했다.

"고맙습니다."  
"그리고 생각해보면 말이야."

남자가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"장기간 제대로 식사를 챙기지 않던 사람에게 진수성찬 차려줘봤자 위장에 부담만 되었을 것 같아. 늘 먹던 것에 익숙해진 내장이 거부반응을 일으키는 거지. 마치 계속 아침을 먹지 않던 사람이 갑자기 먹으면 배가 아픈 것처럼 말야."

듣고보니 맞는 말이라 청년은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"수호자님께 무언가를 대접하고 싶다면 음식보단 술이 낫겠어. 그 분은 늘 와인을 가까이 두시거든."  
"와인이요?"

생각 못한 팁에 청년이 눈을 동그랗게 열었다.

"그래. 물도 그냥 안 드시고 와인과 섞어 드실 정도니까. 그러니 나중에 수호자님께 무언갈 해드리고 싶다면 한 번 생각해봐."

 

그건 그냥 한 번 생각해 볼 일이 아니었다. 청년은 다음날 아침 식사를 마치고 그리핀에 올랐다. 엉망이 된 관계를 어서 빨리 회복시키고 싶었던 탓이다. 탑에 머물며 분명히 그분과 마주칠텐데 이러지도 못하고 저러지도 못하는 건 싫었다. 하다못해 인사만이라도 하는 사이가 되길 바랬다. 고작 술 한 병으로는 어림도 없겠지만 말이다. 하지만 해 볼 수 있는 건 해봐야 했다.

카드가는 스톰윈드에 도착하자마자 와인 판매점으로 달려갔다. 붙임성 좋아보이는 남자가 인사를 건넨다. 남자는 꼬질꼬질한 청년의 방문 목적은 아마 이런 종류가 아닐까 생각했는지 저렴한 와인을 꺼내 보여주며 단돈 6골드라고 소개했다.

"아주 귀한 분께 드릴 와인을 찾아요. 대단히 높은 자리에 계신 분인데, 그런 분께 어울리는 종류가 있을까요?"

손을 저으며 진지하게 묻자 남자가 되물었다.

"어떤 종류를 찾으시죠? 화이트? 레드? 블러시? 로제?" 주인은 와인이 잔뜩 꽂혀있는 곳을 뒤적이며 이야기했다. "언제 드실 와인을 찾으시나요? 식전? 식중? 식후? 아니면 뭔가 다른 풍미가 첨가된 와인?"

아예 모르는 말들이다. 카드가는 대꾸하지 못하고 어버버거린다. 손님이 혼란의 한가운데 떨어진 것을 눈치챈 주인은 발랄하게 미소했다.

"좋아요. 그럼 가장 무난하고 평이 좋은 걸로 해보죠. 대단히 높은 자리에 계신 분이라면 뭐- 고위 관리나 왕족에게 맞는 종류로 봐 드리면 되겠죠?"  
"네."

남자가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그는 오른쪽 손가락으로 공중을 찔러댔다.

"귀족가에서만 찾는 귀한 와인이 있는데 지금 딱 2병 남았어요. 하지만 이게 좀 비싸서요."

카드가는 비장하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"얼마인지 알려주세요."  
"300골드."

300골드. 하루만에 버는 건 무리일지 몰랐다. 그건 무척 큰 돈이었다. 청년은 메고 있던 가방 끈을 꾹 잡으며 대답했다.

"좋아요. 늦어도 내일 저녁까지 올게요. 그거 팔지 말고 꼭 가지고 있어주세요."  
"하지만 귀족 손님들을 빈 손으로 돌려보낼 수는 없어서요."  
"부탁 드릴게요!"

카드가가 남자에게 다가갔다. 그는 재빨리 가방 속을 뒤져 지난 밤 열심히 써 두었던 주문각인 몇 장을 꺼냈다. 주인이 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

"이거 주문각인이예요. 다 팔면 30골드 이상 벌 수 있어요. 계약금으로 남겨드릴게요."

그 다음은 경매장이었다. 청년은 건물로 달려가 가장 비싼 주문각인의 가격을 확인했다. 고작 몇 골드. 청년은 주문각인을 최소 50장 이상 그려야 한다는 데 생각이 미친다. 문제는 각인이 즉시 팔린다는 보장이 없다는 데 있었다. 일단 해 볼 수 있는데까진 해보자. 최대한 많이 그려서 싸게 팔면 될 지도 몰라.

카드가는 오후 내내 각인을 새겼다. 경매장에서 가장 저렴한 가격에 각인을 판매했고 팔리면 다시 달려와 각인을 그리는 일의 연속이었다. 결국 잉크가 떨어지자 견습생은 돈을 아끼기 위해 약초를 구입했다. 약초를 으깨 염료로 만들고 그것을 녹여 잉크로 만드는 과정은 생각보다 시간을 잡아먹었다. 건물 구석에서 열심히 염료를 갈고 있는데 근처 가게에 서 있던 남자가 다가왔다.

"잘 돼가요?"

카드가는 얼룩덜룩해진 손으로 이마를 닦으며 위를 올려다봤다. 콧수염이 난 마른 남자였다. 청년은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그럭저럭요."  
"아까부터 봤는데 말이오. 그거 팔려고 만드는거요?"  
"네. 잉크 사시게요?"  
"실은..."

남자는 마른 손 끝으로 콧수염 끝을 돌돌 말았다.

"황금골에 가져다 줄 맥주가 있는데 오늘 점원이 아프다고 쉬어서 말이요. 당장 가야하는데 난 자리를 뜰 수 없고. 혹시 그 쪽 시간이 난다면 내 대신 이 일을 해 줄 수 있겠소?"

생각지도 못한 일이 굴러와 청년은 눈을 껌뻑였다. 금방 대답하지 않는 것에 조바심이 났는지 상인이 재빨리 말을 덧붙였다.

"다녀와주면 30골드를 주리다."  
"갈게요!"

카드가는 벌떡 일어났다.

 

비는 그날 저녁부터 왔다. 많은 양은 아니었지만 그리핀을 타고 날땐 말이 달라진다. 카드가는 흠뻑 젖은 채 카라잔을 향했다. 바람은 점점 차가워지고, 거세졌다. 청년은 물에 빠진 생쥐꼴로 가죽 꾸러미를 가슴속에 꾹 품었다. 병이니까 젖지 않겠지만 모처럼 좋은 걸 샀는데 라벨이 훼손되는 게 싫었던 탓이다. 다른 사람이 마실 것도 아니고 수호자님 드릴 건데 가능하면 온전한 상태이길 바랬다.

카라잔에 도착했을 땐 거의 밤이었고, 카드가는 주린 배를 끌고 새에서 내렸다. 하루 종일 주문 각인을 새기고 상인들의 요청을 들어주며 돈을 모으느라 바빴다. 마른 빵 하나를 얻어먹은 게 전부였다. 주방에 내려가면 뭔가 먹을 게 있을지 모른다고 생각해보지만 이내 접는다. 분명 모로스는 요리사는 9시면 잠자리에 든다고 이야기했다. 어제 받은 쿠키라도 먹어야겠어.

일단 방에 돌아가서 자자. 수호자님도 주무시겠지. 게다가 꼴이 말이 아냐. 청년은 입구를 열고 안으로 들어섰다. 조용한 카라잔에 자신의 가뿐 숨소리만 울렸다. 파랗게 언 손을 들어 머리를 쓸어올린다. 푹 젖은 그것은 손가락 틈에 엉겨든다. 카드가는 지친 걸음으로 계단을 올랐다.

온 몸이 쑤시고 어깨 위엔 집 두어채가 올라가 있는 것 같다. 어두운 계단을 밟으며 낮게 한숨쉰다. 청년은 겁내고 있었다. 겨우 구해온 술이지만 메디브의 마음에 들지 않을수도 있었다. 그 거절이 뼈아프지만 자신을 포기하게 만들진 않았다. 그저, 그저...

카드가는 기운없이 고개를 떨구었다.

그 분의 차가운 시선이 힘들 뿐이야.  
조금이라도 좋으니 한 번 쯤은 웃어 주셨으면. 웃어주시는 게 불가능하다면 그냥... 평범한 대화라도.

탑은 추웠다. 청년은 몸을 부르르 떤다. 빨리 옷을 갈아 입어야겠는데. 위층을 향해 가던 무거운 발걸음이 멈췄다. 어둠 속에 밝혀진 은은한 불빛. 견습생의 목울대가 울렸다. 입안이 바짝 마른다. 청년은 계단을 더 오르지도 못하고, 도로 내려가지도 못했다. 그저 어깨를 움츠린 채 책장 옆 테이블에 앉아 책을 읽고 있는 메디브의 모습을 바라볼 뿐이다.

아는 채 하고 싶지 않으시겠지? 원래 날 좋아하지 않으셨으니까. 그냥 조용히 못 본 척 올라갈까? 하지만 그건 내키지 않았다. 청년은 저 마법사를 너무 경애했다. 그가 명령한다면 발 끝에 입맞출 수 있을 정도로. 카드가는 차갑게 식어가는 손을 꾹 쥔채 입술을 물었다. 거절당하거나 무시당해도 좋으니 일단 인사하자. 그래야해. 등에서 식은땀이 흐르는 기분에 조심스레 윗계단을 밟는다. 가까이 가지는 말자. 그 분이 불쾌해하실수도 있어. 조심스레 움직이는데 낮고, 냉랭한 음성이 흘러나왔다.

"어딜 다녀오는거지."

카드가는 움찔 굳었다. 그리곤 머리를 거치지 못한 단어들을 다급히 쏟아냈다.

"스, 스, 스톰윈드요! 수호자님 드릴 와인을 좀 샀는데요, 그러니까 그게. 어... 나쁘지 않다고 주인이 그랬거든요. 그, 와인 만든분이요! 귀족들이 많이 사는 건데, 이게 몇 병 안 남은 거라고. 그러니까..."

청년은 흠뻑 젖은 가죽꾸러미를 끌렀다. 바닥에 뚝뚝 동그란 무늬가 떨어졌다. 메디브가 그걸 보며 눈살을 찌푸리고 있는 걸 모른 채 카드가는 소중히 가져온 병을 꺼냈다. 그리고 라벨의 한 구퉁이가 빗물에 젖은 걸 발견한다. 청년은 사색이 되서 곱은 손가락으로 그걸 닦아 보려 했지만 자신의 손이 더 젖어 실패했다. 카드가는 덜덜 떨며 병을 테이블 위에 올렸다. 등불에 파랗게 언 손이 슬쩍 비쳤다. 메디브는 눈동자만 돌려 와인병을 바라보다 청년에게 시선을 돌렸다. 수호자는 아무 말도 꺼내지 않았다. 주변은 순식간에 조용해졌다. 들리는 건 카드가의 긴장에 찬 숨소리 뿐. 청년은 위장이 쪼그라드는 기분에 이를 악 물었다. 아무리 기다려도 대답이 없었다. 마음에 안 드시나봐. 이번에도 틀렸구나. 견습생은 완전히 위축된 채 목소리를 쥐어짜냈다. 그를 불쾌하게 만들고 싶지 않았다.

"그... 수호자님 마음에 안 드시면 치울게요. 죄송해요. 그냥... 그러니까 요리사 아저씨가 이야기 해줬거든요. 수호자님께서 술을 좋아하신다고. 그래서..." 청년은 양 손을 부산스레 흔들었고 곱은 손을 뻗어 병을 들었다. "...그러니까 일단 치울게요. 나중에 필요하시면 말씀하세요. 혹시 필요해지시면요. 안 그러시겠지만..."

몸을 물리려는 데 메디브가 손을 들어올렸다. 아무런 말도 하지 않았지만 그건 명백히 멈추라는 의미였고, 청년은 그대로 따랐다. 와인 병을 목숨줄이라도 되는 듯 붙든 카드가는 수호자를 바라봤다. 그가 허스키한 목소리로 말했다.

"아래층 오른편에 거실이 있지."

청년은 눈을 동그랗게 열었다. 모로스와 함께 지나가다 본 기억이 있다. 그는 격렬하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네, 네. 본 적 있어요. 그 소파랑 빨간 러그랑,"  
"옷을 갈아입고 그리로 오거라."

견습생의 말을 자른 메디브는 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 간결한, 필요에 의한 동작뿐이었지만 움직임이 우아했다. 카드가는 그 모습을 넋놓고 바라봤다. 자신이 무슨 말을 들었는지 뇌가 이해하지 못하고 있었다.

"그건 주고."

메디브의 하얀 손이 뻗어나왔다. 심장이, 심장이 한계치까지 달렸다. 카드가는 파랗게 질린 채 병을 내밀었다. 수호자는 그것을 잡고 천천히 계단을 밟아 내려갔다. 굽이치며 흐르는 모래색 머리카락이 은은한 등불에 금빛으로 반짝였다. 붉은 로브 자락이 기품있게 흔들리고, 수호자는 소리 없이 계단 아래로 사라졌다. 청년은 눈을 껌뻑였다. 꿈이야? 같은 소리를 하기엔 상황이 너무 급박했다. 카드가는 급히 위층을 향해 달렸다. 직전에 느꼈던 피로감이나 괴로움은 완전히 사라져 있었다.

 

만약 이 곳이 키린 토고 자신의 방에 마법사용 정복이 있었다면 카드가는 그것을 입고 메디브를 만나러 갔을 것이다. 수호자의 부름이 뭘 뜻하는지, 왜 부르는지 전혀 몰랐지만 어쨌든 기뻤다. 청년은 타월로 재빨리 머리를 말리고 잠옷으로 쓰고 있는 옷을 꺼내 입으며 불안하게 입술을 씹었다. 이런 거 입고 가도 될까. 수호자님께 실례가 되지 않을까. 하지만 안 젖은 옷은 이거 한 벌 뿐이었다. 청년은 느슨하게 풀려있던 목깃을 꼼꼼히 당겨서 조이고 먼지를 턴 후, 구겨진 바지를 팡팡 잡아 당겼다. 그런다고 상황이 나아지진 않았지만 일단 애는 써봤다.

메디브가 말했던 장소에 도착했을 때 청년은 막 벽난로의 나무를 들쑤시고 몸을 일으키던 수호자를 마주했다. 카드가는 재빨리 곁으로 다가갔다.

"수호자님, 그거 제가 할게요."  
"거기 앉아라."

남자는 뒷손으로 벽난로 앞의 러그를 가리켰다. 거기엔 덥힌 소세지와 따뜻한 빵 세 덩이가 놓여 있었다. 청년이 얼음이 된 사이 메디브는 천천히 벽 안 쪽에 놓인 수납장으로 다가가 잔 두 개를 꺼내왔다.

"안 먹고 뭐하지."  
"어, 그, 이거... 저, 저 먹으라고..."  
"와인은 구입했나?"  
"네, 네?!"

메디브는 청년의 앞에 주저앉았다. 근처에 놓인 쿠션을 끌어와 등과 뒤에 놓인 의자 사이에 끼운다. 수호자는 편안히 다리를 뻗고 잔에 술을 따랐다. 라벨이 조금 젖은 카드가의 와인이었다. 따뜻한 벽난로의 불이 주변을 덥힌다. 카드가는 불안하게 메디브를 바라봤다. 이게 무슨 상황인지 이해하기 힘들었다.

"가게에서 구입했는지 물었다. 이걸 정가로 샀다면 넌 300골드 이상을 지불해야 했을텐데. 견습생에게 그런 돈은 쉬 주어지지 않지."

청년의 눈이 불안하게 움직였다. 자신이 뭘 잘못했나 싶었던 탓이다.

"자네가 뭘 했는지 알 것 같아서 한 질문이야. 거기 앉아." 수호자는 따른 술을 카드가에게 내밀었다. 청년이 쪼그리고 앉아 그것을 받는다. "하루종일 굶은 것 같군." 움찔 하고 굳는 것에 메디브의 입가가 느슨해졌다. "비도 맞았고." 카드가의 시선이 바닥으로 떨구어졌다. "그리고 온종일 뭔가 한 듯 하고. 그 손." 청년이 엉겁결에 제 손을 본다. 각인과 잉크 제조에 매달렸던 손 끝은 얼룩덜룩했다. 카드가는 손가락을 가만히 굽혔다. "그러니 그걸 먹고 여기서 몸을 좀 녹여라. 손님방엔 벽난로가 없으니."

어떻게 산 건지 다 눈치 채셨구나. 청년은 어깨를 움츠린채 잔을 쥔다. 지금 이걸 호의라고 생각해도 될까? 내가 너무 불쌍해 보였나? 청년은 떫은 내음이 올라오는 술을 조금 마셨고 오만상을 찌푸릴 뻔했다. 카드가는 필사적으로 아무렇지 않은 표정을 가장했지만 경직된 눈은 고스란히 드러났다. 수호자의 입술이 부드러운 호선을 그린다.

"마실줄도 모르는 걸 사왔군."

두어번 잔을 홀짝이며 메디브가 고개를 저었다. 카드가가 더듬거리며 대꾸했다.

"술... 마실 기회가 별로 없었거든요. 아직... 그, 키린 토에서는 이런 걸 주지 않고요."  
"올 해 몇 살이지."  
"17 입니다."

견습생은 허리를 꼿꼿이 펴기 위해 노력했다.

"좋을때군."

목소리엔 아무런 냉기도, 빈정댐도 느껴지지 않았다. 문자 그대로의 차분한 음성에 카드가는 눈을 꿈뻑이며 남자의 눈치를 살폈다. 메디브는 잠시 침묵하다가 천천히 낮은 목소리를 이었다.

"17살에 난 잠들어 있었지. 북녘골 수도원에 있었어. 14살부터 32살까지 줄곧."

어디선가 들은 적이 있었다. 수호자가 알 수 없는 이유로 스톰윈드 인근의 수도원에 장시간 잠들어 있었다는. 전설처럼 내려오는 이야기를 당사자에게 들으니 기분이 묘했다. 메디브의 얼굴에 벽난로의 불빛이 흔들리는 상을 만든다.

"좋은 기억은 아니지. 그래서 스톰윈드에 갈 때 용무가 끝나면 바로 카라잔으로 돌아오곤 했어."

수호자의 입가에 쓴 미소가 걸렸다. 카드가는 그를 위로해 줄 말을 찾으려 애썼지만 그러지 못했다. 그만큼 아파 본 적도 없고 십수년간 잠들고 깨어난 뒤의 느낌 같은 건 상상도 되지 않았던 탓이다. 청년은 깊은 갈색 눈동자를 바닥에 고정한 채 조용히 말을 꺼냈다.

"전 6살에 키린 토에 바쳐졌어요. 아시겠지만," 청년은 고개를 흔들며 쓰게 웃었다. "그건 정말 대단한 일이잖아요. 가문의 영광이죠. 그렇게 가족과 헤어져 달라란에서 자랐어요. 하지만..." 카드가가 머쓱한 미소를 지었다. "점점 키린 토랑 엇갈렸어요."

메디브가 눈썹을 으쓱였다. 무슨 의미냐는 뜻이다. 카드가가 조심스레 말을 이었다.

"많은 것을 숨기고, 알려주지 않았죠. 최근 몇 년 간은 그런 것과 계속 부딪혔어요. 솔직히 말씀드리면, 수호자님 저는. 여기 왔던 날 달라란의 제 방에서 짐을 정리하고 있었어요. 무슨 이야기가 오갔는지 모르지만 갑자기 안토니다스님께 불려갔고, 그 곳에 에이그윈님이 계셨죠. 그리고 이리 온 거예요."

견습생은 부끄러운 듯 벽난로의 흔들리는 그림자에 시선을 떨구었다.

"원래는 달라란을 떠나서 스톰윈드로 가려고했어요. 그래서 미리 키린 토의 도서관에서 각인하는 법, 연금술, 마법부여 같은 공부를 따로 했었죠. 그걸로 먹고 살려고요. 그리고, 한 번만이라도 좋으니 수호자님을 뵙고 싶었어요. 그냥 멀리서라도 좋으니까요."

메디브가 조용히 미소지었다.

"한 번은 아니게 되었군."

카드가는 머쓱하게 웃었다.

"정말 영광으로 생각해요."  
"영광이랄 것도 없지. 난 수호자를 하고 싶어서 한 게 아니니 말이다."

청년의 깊은 갈색 눈동자가 놀라움으로 커졌다. 메디브의 허스키한 목소리가 이어졌다.

"수호자를 하겠다고 한 적은 없었어. 원한적도 없었고. 그저 어린 시절을 보내고 나니 어느 날 내가 그걸 해야 한다고 하더군. 그리고 받았던 힘이 14살에 깨어났지. 그것 때문에 20대를 잃었고."

마법사는 잔을 들어 술을 삼켰다.

"상황이 어찌 되었든 난 수호자를 하기로 했다. 내가 태어난 목적은 그것 하나였으니까. "

카드가는 바닥에 구겨진 붉은 로브 자락을 가만히 바라봤다. 청년의 도톰한 입술이 조심스레 열렸다.

"수호자님은 어떻게 들으실지 모르겠지만..."

그는 잠깐 남자의 얼굴을 살폈다.

"저는... 그러니까, 저를 포함한 키린 토의 모든 견습생들은 수호자님을 무척 존경하고 있어요. 메디브님께서 그간 해 오신 대단한 업적들을 공부하며 자랐거든요. 그러니 그 과정이-" 카드가는 양 손을 흔들었다. "메디브님을 힘들게 하고, 괴롭게 했겠지만 당신은 여전히 위대한 분이고 아제로스에 소중한 분이세요."

청년은 눈을 깜빡였다. 그리곤 급히 뒷말을 이었다.

"그냥, 그걸 말씀 드리고 싶었어요. 수호자님을 정말 존경하고 있다고요."

수염 뒤에 감추어진 입술이 부드럽게 휘어진다. 벽난로의 따뜻한 불빛이 메디브의 옆 모습에 빛으로 된 아름다운 선을 그렸다. 그 모습은 청년을 감동받게 만들었다. 그제서야 모든 것이 실감나기 시작한 탓이다. 며칠 전의 자신은 이 분을 멀리서라도 좋으니 한 번만이라도 뵙길 바랬었다. 불과 30분 전에는 평범한 인사만이라도 해 보았으면 좋겠다고 생각했었고. 하지만 지금은 속 이야기를 나누고 있었다. 꿈이 아니야. 꿈이 아니야, 카드가. 내일 일어나 이걸 꿈이라고 생각하지 마. 볼을 꼬집고 싶었지만 메디브가 자신을 바보처럼 볼까봐 차마 그러지 못하고 청년은 손톱이 박힐만큼 세게 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다.

잠시 침묵하던 메디브는 눈썹을 들어올리며 천천히 말을 뗐다.

"좋은 이름을 가지고 있더군."

카드가가 수호자를 바라본다. 무슨 의미인지 이해하지 못한 방황하는 시선. 마법사가 부드러운 목소리를 냈다.

"네 이름 말이다. 고대 드워프어야. 모르고 있었나?"  
"드워프어요? 전혀 몰랐어요..."

수호자는 일렁이는 따스한 빛을 받으며 청년에게 대답했다.

"카드가라는 단어는 고대 드워프어로 믿음이라는 뜻이지. 내 이름은 하이엘프어로 비밀의 수호자라는 뜻이고."

카드가의 도톰한 입술이 놀라움으로 벌어졌다. 메디브는 천천히 자리에서 일어난다.

"내가 있으면 계속 그걸 못 먹겠지." 남자의 긴 손가락이 빵과 소세지가 담긴 접시를 가리켰다. "먹고, 들어가 쉬거라."

카드가가 따라서 일어나려 하자 메디브는 뒷손으로 그것을 막았다. 청년이 돌아나가는 수호자의 뒤에 대고 이야기했다.

"저, 오늘 정말 감사했습니다... 다정히 대해주셔서요."

긴 로브자락을 끌며 움직이던 남자가 멈추었다. 그는 고개를 반만 돌렸다. 그림자에 가려 얼굴은 잘 보이지 않았다.

"오늘은 세 번째 목소리를 듣고 싶었거든." 허스키한 음성이 멈추고 왼손을 가볍게 흔든다. "굳이 표현하자면 말이다." 메디브는 잠깐 숨을 들이마시고 자르듯 말을 끝냈다.

"이만 쉬어라."


	6. Chapter 6

강풍 속을 날며 로서는 이를 악 물었다. 평소에도 바람이 많이 부는 곳이지만 오늘은 더 심했다. 사령관은 지긋지긋해하며 이 곳의 지명을 떠올린다. Deadwind pass. 저승바람 고개로 불리지만 남자는 이 곳이 맞바람이 심하게 불기 때문에 저런 이름이 붙었을거라 생각했다. 누군지 모르지만 작명센스하고는. 그냥 평범하게 Headwind pass로 해도 되었을텐데. 지맥이 충돌하여 마력이 솟구치고 신비한 현상이 자주 일어나는 카라잔에 잘 어울리는 지명이긴하지만 로서는 늘 저 곳에 메디브 홀로 있는 것이 마음에 들지 않았다.

그리핀이 휘청였다. 잘못했다간 새 위에서 떨어질 판이라 남자는 고삐를 꽉 붙든 채 고도를 낮춘다. 날짐승은 요동치는 바람속을 뚫고 저 멀리보이는 탑을 향해 하강했다.

어제는 일부러 카라잔에 가지 않았다. 거기까지 생각한 사령관은 즉시 핑계거릴 댄다. 어제 병영쪽에 일이 있었잖아. 하지만 이내 그 일은 얼마든지 미룰 수 있었고 바리스도 충분히 처리할 수 있었던 케이스라는 데 생각이 미친다. 로서는 속으로 한숨쉬었다. 사실 그랬다. 남자는 메디브의 얼굴을 어떻게 봐야할지 알 수 없었다.

에이그윈을 저녁나절 잠깐 만났는데 카라잔에서 메디브와 의견 충돌이 있던 것 같았다. 그녀는 날선 모습을 감추려 애쓰며 메디브는 탑에 있고, 카드가는 아침 일찍 나가서 소식이 없으며, 모로스는 로서가 보낸 사용인과 함께 축사 수선을 마무리하고 있다고 전했다.

\- 이제 탑에 안 오려는 거요?  
\- 아뇨. 아닙니다.

허를 찔린 남자는 머쓱해하며 고개를 숙이고 머리를 쓸어올리는 둥의 부산스러운 짓을 했다. 맡은 일이 있어서 말입니다. 같은 소리도 늘어놓는다. 에이그윈은 고개를 끄덕였지만 그를 놔 주지도 않았다.

\- 내일은 와 줬으면 좋겠군. 메디브 대신에 로데론에 가야해서.  
\- 그러겠습니다.

차라리 마음 편하다. 왜 왔냐는 비아냥을 들으면 댈 핑계가 생겼으니. 로서는 뺨을 치고 지나가는 강풍에 인상을 찌푸렸다. 머리카락을 죄다 뽑을 듯 부는 찬바람. 꼭 메디브 같군. 날서고, 차갑고, 계속해서 밀어내는. 그리핀은 바람을 가르며 탑 근처로 하강했다.

모로스는 축사 쪽에서 나타났다. 남자의 뒤엔 건장한 인부가 나무를 다듬고 있다. 아마 자신이 병영에 요청한 수리공일테다. 새에서 내린 로서는 반갑게 인사를 건넸다.

"모로스."  
"로서 경."

그리핀을 축사로 밀어넣으며 질문한다.

"메디브는?"  
"안에 계십니다."  
"또 꼭대기에 있나?"

모로스는 부드럽게 미소한다. 긍정도 부정도 하지 않는 걸 보니 그럴 가능성이 높아보였다. 잘 됐군. 오늘은 만나도 할 말이 없었는데.

"성 내부 보강재가 필요한지 보러 왔어."

노인은 로서의 곁에 서며 대꾸한다.

"반가운 소식이군요. 왁스 같은 것도 구해주십니까?"  
"물론이지. 같이 내부 돌면서 체크해도 좋겠는데."  
"축사를 봐야해서요. 먼저 보고 계시죠. 나중에 따라 가겠습니다."

입구를 여니 서늘한 기운이 느껴졌다. 카라잔에 들어설 때마다 피부에 닿는 한기. 로서는 즉시 계단으로 향하지 않고 홀을 가로질러 걸으며 혹시 부서지거나 금간 벽이 있는지 살폈다. 메인 홀이라 모로스가 계속 신경쓰고 있었는지 바닥은 깔끔했고 흠집 간 곳도 보이지 않았다. 벽을 따라 장식된 벽감 역시 깨지거나 부서진 곳은 보이지 않는다. 천장 역시 말끔했다. 남자는 중앙이 아닌 옆으로 빠진 계단을 통해 2층으로 올라갔다. 탑은 여러 구획으로 나뉘어져 있었는데, 메디브의 아버지인 니엘라스 아란의 취향대로 저층부는 화려하고 귀족적으로 꾸며져 있었다. 그의 친우는 음악과 예술을 사랑했다. 이 곳에서 오페라가 열린적도 있었다. 자신이 참석한 적은 없지만 그렇다고 들었다.

로서는 어둡고 추운 계단을 올랐다. 주변은 조용했다. 공간에 울리는 건 대리석 바닥을 딛는 자신의 발걸음 소리뿐. 남자는 뭉툭한 손을 뻗어 벽에 댄다. 차갑고 매끄러운 석재가 손 끝을 스쳐 지나간다.

메디브의 말에 상처받기 않기로 결심했었지만 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 남자는 전날 훈련병들과 대련하고 주둔지 보고서를 정리하며 수호자의 냉랭했던 시선과 목소리를 잊기 위해 부단히 노력해야 했다. 대체 뭘까. 차라리 상처 받고 화가 나버리면 안 오겠다고 선언이라도 할 텐데. 사령관의 심장은 갈가리 찢어져 그의 발치에 매달린 채 왜 날 밀어내려고 하지? 왜 날 싫어하지? 내가 무슨 잘못을 했는데? 따위의 자문자답을 하고 있었다.

참으로 긴 악연이네.

속으로 중얼댄다. 남자는 2층 안 쪽으로 이어지는 넓고 긴 복도에 올라온다. 폭이 좁고 높은 창이 규칙적으로 놓여 있었고, 두꺼운 붉은 카펫위에 햇빛이 일정한 무늬를 그린다.

투명한 눈동자가 창 밖을 향했다. 하늘은 파랗다. 작은 구름들이 빠른 속도로 흩어진다. 점점 고도를 높이고 있는 태양이 눈부시게 빛난다. 순간 모든 것이 밝아졌다. 로서는 눈가를 좁혔다. 어둡고 서늘한 복도는 사라지고 주변은 따스한 햇빛이 가득찼다. 당황한 사령관이 주변을 둘러본다. 뒤편에 항구가 있다. 저 멀리까지 이어지는 새파란 수평선. 거대한 범선. 부드러운 바람.

\- 메드! 이것 봐봐!

오른편의 목소리에 시선을 돌리고, 남자는 그대로 얼어붙었다. 하얀 꽃으로 엮은 엉성한 화관을 들고 활짝 웃고 있는 것은 과거의 자신이었다. 어린 안두인에게 다가가는 작은 소년은 진녹색 로브를 걸치고 반짝이는 고수머리를 단정히 늘어트린채였다. 메디브. 어린시절의 메디브. 북녘골 수도원에 잠들기 전의 메디브.

사령관의 눈썹 끝이 처졌다. 그는 이 장면을 기억하고 있었다. 타리아에게 줄 화관을 만들던 날이었다.

\- 생각보다 잘 만들었네.  
\- 생각보다는이 뭐야. 그냥 칭찬해주면 어디 덧나냐?  
\- 그래. 잘했어.

어린 마법사는 가까이서 화관을 들여다본다.

로서는 약간 떨어진 곳에 서서 무력하게 두 사람을 바라봤다. 전에도 이런 적이 있었다. 카라잔의 환영. 사령관은 어금니를 세게 문다.

그 와중 어린 메디브는 근처의 꽃을 좀 더 모아 엉성한 화관 사이사이를 메꾸기 시작했다. 흰 손가락이 섬세하게 움직인다. 로서는 소년의 곁에 바싹 서 있었다. 여기. 여기 넣어볼까? 이게 더 좋겠어. 아, 여기도 비어있다. 그러고보니 나 되게 바보 같이 만들었는데? 두 사람 사이를 오가는 낮은 속삭임. 남자는 그저 바라만 본다. 자신이 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없음을 알기 때문이다. 환영은 탑의 어디서든 출몰하고 갑자기 사라졌다. 그것은 과거가 될 수도 있고, 미래가 될 수도 있고, 전혀 다른 세상이 될 수도 있었다. 자신의 말이나 행동은 환영 속의 인물들에게 아무런 영향도 미치지 않았다. 서로 보이지 않는 것이다.

하필이면 이 장면일까. 남자는 심장이 조여드는 기분으로 둘을 바라본다. 화관은 거의 다 완성되어 있었다.

\- 이거 너한테도 어울릴 것 같은데.  
\- 싫어.

소년 안두인이 재빨리 메디브의 머리 위에 화관을 올렸다. 아름답게 정돈된 머리 위에 얹힌 흰 꽃은... 로서는 어금니를 물었다. 자신은 기억했다. 또렷이 기억했다. 찬란한 햇빛 아래 선 메디브의 모습이 얼마나 아름다웠는지. 부드럽게 꼬인 금발 머리와 새하얀 꽃잎이 얼마나 눈부셨는지. 숨을 쉬지 못할 정도로 시선을 완벽하게 빼앗겼던 순간.

\- 이것 봐, 정말...

소년의 목소리는 가라앉아 있었다. 햇빛 아래 투명하게 빛나는 초록 눈동자를 보고 시선을 떼지 못한다. 로서는 어린 시절의 자신이 메디브의 턱에 무의식적으로 손가락을 거는 것을 본다. 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 금사처럼 빛나던 긴 속눈썹. 가까이 다가가면 나던 은은한 약초 향기. 그건 거의 당연한 일처럼 느껴졌다. 안두인은 메디브의 하얀 뺨을 바라보다 시선을 내린다. 거스러미 하나 없이 매끈한 입술이 시선에 들어온 순간 소년은 행동을 멈추었다. 자신이 무슨 짓을 하려고 했는지 깨달은 것이다. 어린 기사는 부드러운 턱에서 겨우 손가락을 떼고 주먹을 꽉 그러쥐었다. 계속해서 칼을 다뤘던 그것은 거칠고 흉터 투성이었다.

순간 공간이 안개처럼 흩어졌다. 빠르게 페이드 아웃하는 하늘과 파란 잔디밭. 로서는 눈을 감은 채 천천히 심호흡했다. 마음이 편치 않았다. 마치 탑이 저에게 묻고 있는 것 같았다. 네 심란함의 기저엔 무엇이 깔려있느냐고. 사령관은 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 그건 출구 없는 미로와 다를 게 없었다. 그리고 시선을 열었을 때 남자는 미간을 우그려트렸다.

"빌어먹을..."

환영은 다음장을 향해 가고 있었다. 노스샤이어. 북녘골 수도원. 보고 싶지 않았지만, 내면의 누군가는 침대 위의 인물에게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 로서는 처참한 기분으로 천천히 두 사람의 곁을 돌아 침대 아래편에 섰다.

메디브가 잠들고 몇 년이 지난때다. 그 때 당시의 자신은 지쳐있었다. 잠든 원인도 몰랐고, 시간도 너무 흘러있던 탓이다. 메디브는 수호자였다. 아제로스를 지켜야 할 사람이 몇년 째 깨어나지 못하고 있는 것이다.

수호자는 자신들과 함께 나이를 먹었다. 키가 크고, 머리카락이 길어지고, 수염이 자랐다. 그저 깨어나지 못할 뿐. 로서는 괴로운 시선으로 젊은 자신을 본다. 침대에 몸을 기울인 그는 메디브의 뺨에 면도용 크림을 바르고 있었다.

시간이 날 때마다 찾아왔다. 스톰윈드에서 북녘골 수도원은 멀지 않았다. 그는 메디브를 위해 종종 새 침구나 새 로브를 가져갔다. 잠든 친우의 얼굴을 씻어주고 머리를 감겨주었다. 그리고 이 날처럼 자청해서 면도를 해 주기도 했다. 마른 뺨에 크림을 바른 후, 턱을 들어 면도칼을 아래에서 위쪽으로 움직인다. 혹여 다칠까 조심하면서. 피부는 부드러웠고 물기를 머금어 촉촉했다. 칼과 둔기에 스치고 가끔은 얻어맞아 흉터가 남은 제 얼굴과는 다르다. 창을 통해 햇빛이 들어왔지만, 바깥 생활을 하지 않은 탓에 수호자의 피부는 창백했다. 크림을 밀어내고 남은 자리는 말끔하다. 중앙에 자리한 입술은 물기를 머금은 분홍색이다. 청년은 애써 그것에 시선을 주지 않으며 조심조심 칼을 움직였다.

면도가 끝나자 부드러운 타월을 가져와 얼굴을 닦고, 수건으로 부드럽게 눌러준다. 흰 타월이 사라진 자리엔 날카로운 콧대와 얇은 입술. 마른 뺨. 깊이 감은 두 눈에 장식처럼 드리워진 긴 속눈썹을 한 수호자가 남았다. 로서는 지저분해진 타월을 바닥에 내려두고 가만히 메디브를 내려다 본다. 헝클어진 곱슬머리가 마법사의 뺨에 닿을 듯 가까워졌다. 하얗게 쏟아지는 빛이 젊은 기사의 머리카락을 비추고, 잠든 수호자의 흰 손 위에 드리워진다.

부드러운 바람이 불고 있었다. 따뜻하다. 바람을 따라 은은한 꽃 향기도 느껴졌다. 아늑한 공간에 젊은 로서의 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

\- 메디브.

현재의 로서가 천천히 고개를 저었다. 멈추지 못할 것임을 알면서도. 조심스레 친우의 뺨을 쓰는 거친 손 끝은 긴장으로 희미하게 떨리고 있다.

\- 메디브.

아주 가까이에서만 들릴 속삭임. 부름에 응하기를 바라면서도 응하지 않기를 바랬던 마음. 긴 속눈썹. 얇은 입술. 수호자의 입술. 메디브의 입술. 로서는 두 사람을 바라보며 주먹을 꾹 쥔다. 과거의 자신이, 느리게 몸을 굽히고 있었다.

하지 말라고 할 수 없다. 자신은 그 때로 돌아가면 몇 번이고 같은 일을 반복했을 테니까.

입술이 맞닿는다. 현실의 로서는 그 모습을 무력하게 바라본다. 기억하고 있다. 거친 제 입술에 감긴 촉촉하고 매끄러웠던 감촉을. 막 면도 직후의 수분을 머금은 피부의 부드러움을. 청년 로서는 입술을 뗀다. 시선을 들어 깊이 감긴 속눈썹을 본다. 이래서는 안 되었다.

그때의 로서도, 지금의 로서도 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서는 안 되었다는 걸.

잠든 그에게 입맞춰선 안 되었다. 부글부글 끓어대던 마음을 누르지 못한 것을 자책하며 청년 로서가 고개를 숙였다. 시트를 잡아쥔다. 하지만 메디브는 계속해서 깨어나지 않았다. 앞으로 몇 년을 더 잠들지 자신은 알지 못했다. 깨어나도 마음을 전할 수 있을리 없다. 그는 수호자였다. 수호자는 순결서약을 한다. 결혼의 자유가 없다. 평생을 세계를 지키는 일에 바쳐야 한다. 자신과 같은 출발선에 나란히 설 수 없는 것이다.

감히 바랄 수 없는 사람이었다.

감히 바래선 안 되었다.

순간 긴 바람이 불었다. 사령관은 하얀 커튼이 날리는 모습을 바라보다 풍경이 점차 흐려지는 것을 인지한다. 눈 앞에 하얗게 변하고, 로서는 낮은 탄식을 흘렸다. 카라잔이었다. 도서관 안 쪽의 넓은 창틀에 기대앉은 메디브와 그의 허벅다리에 머리를 기댄 채 누은 젊은 기사가 있다. 책을 읽고 있는 수호자를 올려다보는 자신을 바라본다.

캘리를 잃고 난 후였다. 장례를 끝내고, 다시 업무에 복귀했지만 내부의 자신은 말라 비틀어지고 있었다. 캘런은 유모에게 맡기고 바깥으로 나돌았다. 병영에서 자거나, 궁에서 자거나, 아니면 사자무리 여관에 처박힌다. 어디도 마음을 두지 못해 방황하던 차에 메디브를 찾았다. 그는 조용히 친우를 맞았다. 위로의 말도, 포옹도 없다. 평소처럼 차를 마셨고, 도서관에서 책을 읽고 책상 위의 연금 도구를 만지작거렸다. 함께 숲을 산책하고, 식사하고, 창을 등지고 앉은 너를 올려다봤다. 저 길고, 마치 펼친 부챗살같은 속눈썹때문에 가벼운 바람이 일지 않을까 생각했던 시간들.

로서는 가슴의 통증을 느낀다. 환영같은 통증을 느낀다. 그는 고통스러웠다. 책을 보고 있는 수호자를 바라본다. 이제야 수십년간 자신의 내부에 뭉쳐 있던 것이 무엇인지 인지한다. 긴 시간 그저 '혼란스러움'으로 이름붙이고 펼쳐보지 않으려 했던 것이 무엇인지 깨닫는다. 메디브. 난 그저 포기하고 싶었어. 시작 할 수 조차 없었으니까. 수호자인 네가 응해줄리 없을거라 생각했으니까. 그래서 그것이 무엇인지 생각조차 하지 않으려 했다.

바스락, 하는 소리와 함께 책장이 넘어간다. 젊은 마법사는 책에 고정되어 있던 시선을 들었다. 로서는 빛을 등진 수호자의 눈동자가 자신을 똑바로 바라보고 있는 것을 보고 놀랐다. 마치 핀에 고정되어 박제된 것처럼 사령관은 움직이지 못하고 환영 속의 마법사를 바라봤다. 메디브는 책장에 몸을 기대고 입모양으로 이야기했다.

\- 나를 조심해.

햇빛을 등진 마법사의 모습이 갑자기 흐려졌다. 기사는 숨을 몰아쉰다. 한 번도 환영을 보며 장면 속의 누군가와 눈을 마주치거나 이런 식의 이야기가 건네진 적은 없었다. 빠르게 주변이 어둑해지고, 로서는 탑의 서늘한 복도 한 가운데 서 있는 자신을 발견했다.

"흥미로운 기록이군."

오른편 복도가 꺾어지는 쪽에서 메디브가 천천히 걸어나왔다. 예상 밖의 일이 연속해서 벌어져 로서는 얼어붙었다. 자신이 무슨 환영을 보고 있었는지 떠올린 순간 패닉한 머릿속을 필사적으로 굴린다. 무슨 말인지 모르겠다고 할까? 나는 모르는 일이라고? 하지만 이내 체념한다. 정황상 그가 말한 '기록'은 자신이 본 환영 말고는 없었다. 이런 식으로 속을 들킬 계획은 없었는데. 눈앞이 깜깜했다. 하지만 이제 와 변명도 의미가 없어 로서는 매인 목소리를 흘렸다.

"...그래."

까만 로브가 바닥에 끌린다. 사령관은 목울대를 울렸다. 하필이면 당사자에게 들킬줄이야. 그런 저열한 생각을 하고 있었냐는 비난을 받아도 할 말이 없었다. 남자는 날카로운 질책을 각오하며 주먹을 꾹 잡아 쥐었다. 근처까지 다가온 수호자는 흘끗 시선을 한 번 던졌을 뿐 아무말없이 그를 스쳐 지나갔다. 당황한 로서가 그를 불러세웠다.

"아니, 그냥 가? 봤다며?"  
"그래서?"

수호자가 멈추어 서 고개만 돌렸다. 얇은 입술에서 얼음 가시가 쏟아진다.

"그게 나랑 무슨 상관이지."

로서는 숨을 멈추었다. 온 몸의 피가 차게 식었다. 무슨 상관이냐니. 내가 어떤 기분으로 널 묻어두었는데. 내가 어떤 기분으로 널 기다렸는데. 그건 어린 날의 치기도 지나가는 감정도 아니었다. 너무 소중해서, 아주 깊숙한 곳에 숨겨둔 보물 비슷한 거였다. 삶의 마지막 날 꺼내보고 그래. 내가 그랬구나. 하고 혼자 웃고 눈 감을 수 있는 그런 종류의. 사령관은 주먹을 잡아 쥐었다.

"너..."

목울대를 울린다. 로서는 자신의 목소리가 분노로 흔들리는 것이 화가 났다.

"어떻게 그런식으로,"

수호자가 돌아섰다. 남자의 창백한 얼굴은 복도의 그림자 속에서 희미한 빈정거림을 안고 있었다. 메디브가 눈썹을 으쓱인다.

"그럼 뭐라고 해줄까. 너 같은 건 처음부터 안중에도 없었다고?"

날카로운 손톱이 기사의 심장을 찢어댔다. 로서의 손이 떨렸다. 그럴리가 없어. 남자는 또렷이 기억했다. 화관을 씌웠던 메디브의 초록색 눈이 자신을 어떻게 보고 있었는지. 그의 손을 잡았을 때 맞잡던 긴 손가락의 느낌을. 전투 중 메디브를 보호하기 위해 끌어안았을 때 로서의 등 뒤로 달려드는 적을 얼마나 필사적으로 공격했는지. 뺨을 잡았을 때. 눈이 마주쳤을 때. 미소 지었을 때. 초록색 눈이 휘어지면 네 뺨에 손을 대고 얼굴을 당기고 싶었던 그 수많은 기억들을. 순간 기사의 머릿속에 에이그윈의 이야기가 떠올랐다. 펠. 펠이야. 이 사람은 메디브가 아니야.

"너 대체 누구야."

수호자는 무표정했다. 사령관은 주먹을 쥔 채 남자에게 다가갔다.

"내가 알던 메디브는 어디갔어."

로서가 마법사의 양 팔을 붙든다. 강한 악력에 수호자의 미간이 구겨졌다.

"거짓말하지마. 그랬으면 나한테 왜 그랬는데. 왜 네게 기대게 해 주었는데."  
"네 착각에까지 응해야하나?"

분노한 기사가 메디브의 얼굴에 바싹 접근했다. 그의 목소리는 거의 반쯤 으르렁대고 있었다.

"우리가 거의 키스할 뻔 했다는 것도 잊었어?"  
"그런 기억 없어."  
"방금 환영을 봤다고 하지 않았나?"  
"그런 기억 없다고."  
"그럼 기억해 내."

까만 로브채 벽에 밀린다. 남자의 턱을 잡아쥐고 얼굴을 당겼다. 입술이 겹쳐진다. 늘 절실히 바라기만 했던 순간. 심장은 제 역할을 하지 못했다. 코 끝에 닿는 여윈 뺨의 느낌과 부드러운 입술의 감촉. 숨 집어삼키는 소리와 함께 메디브의 손이 로서의 팔을 붙들었지만 남자는 수호자의 허리를 강하게 끌어안고 반대편 손을 잡았다. 혀를 내 부드러운 표면을 쓴다. 온 몸으로 짓누르며 혀를 밀어넣었다. 얼굴에 닿는 친우의 가쁜 호흡. 분노한 수호자가 기사를 밀어내기 위해 애쓰고 있었다.  
로서는 포기하기로 한다. 서로 모든 걸 알아버린 이상 길은 없었다. 더 이상의 자기 기만은 사양이다. 차라리 부딪혀서 이 관계를 다 부숴버리던지 다시 시작하던지 다른 뭔가를 만들던지 해야했다. 억센 손아귀에 메디브의 로브자락이 형편없이 구겨진다. 열리지 않은 입술 표면을 혀로 쓸며 로서는 고개를 틀었다. 붙들고 있던 손목을 놓고 수호자의 뺨을 잡았다. 입을 벌려 반복해서 표면을 쓴다. 한 번 터져버린 둑은 십수년간 가두어놨던 눅눅한 욕망들을 마구 쏟아냈다.  
닫았던 눈꺼풀을 열었을 때 기사는 수호자의 눈이 하얗게 빛나는 걸 발견한다. 거의 동시에 반대편 벽으로 강하게 밀쳐졌다. 등에 둔중한 통증을 느끼며 사령관이 입을 비뚜름하게 한다. 입술 표면에 묻은 타액이 서늘하게 식으며 로서의 뱃속에 불을 지폈다. 저 입술을 다시 한 번 더 삼켜야 했다. 다시 한 번 더 맞붙이고, 숨을 빼앗고, 타액을 마시고, 네 입 안의 모든 부드러운 살을 혀 끝으로 더듬어야 했다. 사령관은 주먹을 움켜쥐며 자리에서 일어났다. 비틀린 미소를 짓는다.

"이젠 기억나겠지."

로서는 몸을 돌려 계단 아래로 내려갔다.


End file.
